


𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘭𝘭  |  𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘯

by hange_s_wife



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon - Anime, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Extremely Slow Burn, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hange_s_wife/pseuds/hange_s_wife
Summary: "Opposites attract. Similarities too."Everything is unfair in this cruel world. Until these two people who's afraid of commitment found comfort in each other.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Mother & Child, Older sister - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i wanted to let yall know there will be no 18+ scenes here. im really uncomfortable writing and reading those, i hope everyone understand. the y/n in here is in her late20s or early30s, her age has something to do with her backstory so i hope thats okay with everyone. also sorry for the grammatical errors and typos in advance. enjoy reading !!

"Captain! We caught another one." A cop presented you, your wet hair sticking on your face, your expression seemed tiredly bored and your eyes screaming lifeless.

"Took you so long." He said, getting closer to you, holding a clean towel on his hands.

  
The two previous cops pushed you forward, making you kneel forcedly, making your knees dirtied by the mud, which you hated to death.

Making sure his knees won't get dirty this time, he slowly crouched on your level, taking a good look on your face, then down to the manoeuver gear you're wearing.

"Captain, she seemed mastered the use of manoeuver gear, making hard for us or chase her." A cop for earlier who also helped to chase you, reported, straightening his back as you roll your eyes.

The captain turned to the cop who reported, then back to you.

"We got some questions to ask you." A person in a ponytail and glasses came, walking towards your direction.

"First,how did you learn to use these maneuver gears?" They asked, but you didn't answer, just lowered your head, staring at the ground.

"I learned it by myself," After moments of silence, you finally answered, your sudden cold voice making the other cops flinch even from a distance.

He nodded even though he found your answer suspicious, but didn't said anything against it since he also learned how to use it the same way as how you did.

"I see. Do you know it is illegal to snuck out of here without permission or without paying?" He said, tilting his head downwards, looking down to you.

"Captain, wait, don't you think we can make her to join the survey corps? I mean, she mastered the use of the manoeuver gear and all." A person in glasses and ponytail whispered, dragging him away.

"Tch." Is what all he said, making other captain, his co-captain sigh.

The two stared at each other, seemed communicating by that. Them two nodded, separating ways, the captain named Levi heading to your way.

You looked around, seeing your other members got caught, along with the other cops talking with them.

 _Damn_.

You didn't thought of the possibility of you with them getting caught, blaming yourself for it. You didn't know they'll send the survey corps since they used to call the military police, which are easy to escape to. Well, blaming yourself won't do anything since it's already too late anyway. You think you just have to move on about it, and maybe plan on how to escape.

"Let's make a deal."

Hearing that voice again, you snap out of your thoughts in an instant, turning to look on where the voice came from.

It's the other survey cop you talked from earlier, probably a captain too.

"What?" You replied in confusion, actually impatience mixed with annoyance, wondering what  
deal he'll offer and what is it about and, what is he taking so long.

In short, just your anger issues and impatiency kicking in at the moment, wrong time actually.

"What you did was unforgivable, and illegal." He said, low-key emphasizing the words 'unforgivable' and 'illegal' which made your blood boil more, but glad that you're used to it and can control it, somehow.

You made an expression resembling 'and?', like a signal on him to continue.

"With your mastery, and skills on using the manoeuver gears, join the survey cops." He said, making you somewhat relived that he didn't make in any further and somehow got straight to the point.

"What?" You asked once she realized what he just said.

"You heard me." He said sternly, then rolled his eyes.

"And if I don't?" You said, having the hint of where is this conversation going,and kind of confused and concerned at how they just recruit someone that easily.

"We don't know what's the military police will do to you. But I'm sure it will be hard for you, and your friends, of course. No one is an exception." He explained, which made her understand it more

"With you and your advanced skills you will be a lot help in humanity," He kneeled down your level, but looking away from you, only seeing the sideview of his face for a split second glance you gave him.

"Along with the advantage of you and your friends getting freed." He turned around, now looking right into your soul, but it didn't bother or scare you, instead, you gave him back the same look.

Thinking carefully about it, thought of the things might possibly happen when you join the survey corps.

You tried to get rid of the negative thoughts after you join the scouts, but it wouldn't go away.

You think how you bought your members in this mess, in exchange, you'll join the scouts to free them, you had did something atleast, than all of you breaking in to jail.

"Fine. I'll join the survey corps." You said, already made your decision, just hoping you won't regret it one day.

He stood up, making a hand gestures to his members, probably telling them to free you.

Proving your hunch right, you felt shuffling on your back, feeling of relief stricken through you the moment you felt your handcuffs loosen and removed.

Once the handcuffs were removed, the handcuff marks and scratches still stinging on your wrist, it slightly stinging.

"You'll get some additional training." The person from earlier spoke, walking forward to your direction. "In order to that, we'll introduce you to the trainees, you will train with them for years, so you'll have to learn to get along with them." They finished, fixing their glasses.

"I'm Hange Zoe. The 14th commander of the survey corps," They introduced themselves.

"And lastly, we'll get you out of here, so that, you could focus in your training. We'll ask your friends about this too." They added, giving you a small smile again before walking towards your members direction.

"Y/n." You replied shortly, introducing yourself as well.

_Maybe this isn't bad than I thought._

They gave her a small nod before they walked away, her looking around the area only seeing her members' dirty looks on you.

 _Nevermind_.

 _They're probably still mad about it. Why can't they understand?_ Your head started to fill with thoughts, about your 'friends' whose probably about leave you sooner, again.

That's why you didn't believe in having people considered friends anymore. You'll just meet someone, they're just someone you know. Not your friends. That's kinda cold but that's how it is.

It may sound mean but it's like that. Not all you call 'friend' will label or treat you like one, so in that, just make it even. Don't label or treat them like one too. She also can't even explain why after all this she still have the courage to talk to them or even protect them. It's just so messed up.

Getting back, once everyone was ready, the survey corps gave them some time to pack their things, then will get ready to leave the place.

After you finished packing, she saw a survey cop wait for you outside, leading her the way to the others.

Once you arrived, you immediately left the place, looking around at it once again, but for the last time. After all, this was where it all started.

Captain Hange leaded the way out, pausing for a while, talking to the person who guard the way out of the underground.

After a few minutes of their conversation, Hange signaled everyone to move forward.

The moment you got out, there was already a chariot waiting for them outside.

Moments after you get in, the chariot starts moving, making you flinch at the sudden movement, and quickly regained yourself then sat properly.

Carefully, you rolled the window curtain, then admired the view outside that's you're probably first time seeing.

The vendors, the tall buildings, houses, pretty similar to the underground city.

And the sky. It was so beautiful. Peaceful.

Quietly admiring the sky, not noticing the time, you're already at the place.

"Y/n. We're here." Captain Hange greeted you from the outside, while Levi, Captain Levi side-eying you from a distance.

Slightly nodding, you picked up your things, and then exited the chariot.

They walked you a bit far away from where the did you drop-off, the walk unusually, exhausting you.

Just moments after you felt pain stricken your head, making you grip tightly on your bag and stopped walking for a second.

The corps notice you stopped, but before someone could ask, you continued walking like nothing just happened.

They continued walking too, but you can still feel the headache, but ignored it and continued walking.

"We're here,." Hange stopped walking, in front of a house. They signaled the others, then some of them left.

"I heard the training started today," They said, then clasped their hand at their back.

"Luckily, you aren't that late, but make sure to catch up." They said, then walked forward and opened the door, a noisy crowd greeted you.

A person came beside you, a middle aged man in a uniform, a scout uniform cleared his throat.

"Attention, everyone!" He said loudly, loud enough to make every one turn their head to his direction.

"Starting today, we'll be having a new trainee, that will train along with you." He said in a normal voice this time, the loud voice earlier made your headache worst.

They all nodded, as Hange's team bid their goodbyes to you.

Looking around, you found a place to sit, luckily all by yourself.

_Much better._

"Y/n?" The elder from earlier called you, then he introduced himself.

"Keith Sadis, a former commander of the scout regiment, now in charge of your training and evaluation to become soldiers." He introduced himself, offering you a handshake which you accepted.

"Y/n L/n." You introduced yourself as well as the handshake broke.

"You will have an individual training tommorow." He said, his hands on his back. "You were late when you were presented, but you'll still have the same training the others did today. Do you understand?" He said, which came out lot louder than intended, probably.

"Yes sir." You saluted, with your right fist on you heart and the left on your back, straightening your posture.

He nodded before he walked away, a sigh of relief coming out of you for a reason.

Seeing a bunch of trainee at a certain place, you came near, seemed like they're in a meeting, also with a boy answering all the questions about encountering the titans, which you unintentionally heard since you were near their table.

"You're from Shiganshina aren't you? Isn't that the first place where the collosal Titan appeared?" A fellow trainee asks, made you notice how the boy's mood at the question.

"Yeah...," You also noticed how his emotion dropped, but played it cool and answered the question.

"How did the Titans look like up close?" Another person asked.

"It looks scary from any distance," he said, staring at space. "But it's looks scarier and more disgusting up close." He finished, looking at everyone.

"So, you're from Shiganshina right? What did the collosal titan looked like? Is it big?" Another question, which he answered after taking another spoon of his food.

"It's really tall, big enough to look over the walls." He answered, then took another spoon of his food.

"It barely had any skin, but it had a huge mouth." He continued, lowering his spoon.

"What about the armored Titan that broke Wall Maria?" And another one, everyone of them attentively waiting for a answer.

"They call it that, but it looked like a normal Titan to me." He answered before gulping down a cup of water.

"Th-then what's a normal titan like?" A brown haired fellow asked, with a terrified expression on his face, waiting for an answer.

The question seemed shock the boy, dropped his spoon on his soup, then covered his mouth with his hand afterwards.

"Guys, let's stop with the questions. I'm sure he'd prefer to forget some things" A guy with freckles and middle parted plain black hair stood up.

"I'm sorry for ask-"

"Don't be!" He cut the guy off, picking up a bread then bit it aggressively.

"Titans aren't really that though." he said, somewhat smirking. "If we can master the three-dimensional maneuver gear, they won't stand a chance." He finished, which made you kind of wonder what Titans are really are.

"Finally, I'm able to train as a soldier... I was just so excited, I forgot myself for a second." He muttered, some words seemed jumbled, since he was kind of mumbling.

"I'm joining the Survey Corps, so I can wipe the Titans off the face of this Earth." He said angrily, making you wonder what happened back there, that made him hate Titans like this. Well, everyone hates it, but the hate you felt from him was somewhat, different.

"Hey, are you nuts?" A guy on an another table to the left asked, mocked rather, making the boy look at him in disbelief.

"Did you just say you want to join the Survey Corps?" He scoffed, his head resting on his hand.

"Yeah, I did." He paused. "And you said you wanted to join the Military Police to take it easy right?" He snapped back.

"I'm no liar," He smiled, unbothered. "I'm a straight talker, unlike someone who pretends to have balls of steel even when he's about to piss himself" He snapped back.

"Are you talking about me?" The boy, which name is probably Eren, which you just heard from someone stood up, along with his friends telling him to calm down.

"Hey, I didn't..." The other stood up too, them two walking closer to each other, until they're standing in front of each other, staring for seconds.

"Well, I'm sorry." He apologized, which you think as he should since he's the one who started it.

"I didn't mean to say you're doing the wrong thing." He smiled. "Peace?" He offered a handshake, which Eren received as a somewhat high five.

As the two separated ways, everyone minded their own business, others got back to their rooms to rest and others spent their time staying up, getting ready for another day tomorrow.

-

"First, we'll evaluate what you have!" The commander shouted every single words, his hand placed on his back.

"Anyone unable to do this can't even serve as a decoy!" He said, making everyone look at each other before continuing listening.

After the short introduction speech, or training rules speech rather, everyone got to their places, positioning themselves to the balance equipment used to practice the aspects of the three-dimensional maneuver gear.

You wore the equipment, making some adjustments to secure, signaling the people who's assigned to pull up.

They slowly pulled up, you feet rising the ground little by little.

As you were rose up the ground, you effortlessly balanced yourself. You didn't thought you were be able to balance in your first try since even though it was just a day, you didn't get to use the maneuver gear in a while. You were used to use it almost everyday in

The commander silently graded you, and informed you that you passed this part of the test.

As few seconds pasts, they pulled you down, then you removed the equipment afterwards.

After you removed it all, you looked around your surroundings, watching them quietly.

Then your eye landed on the guy yesterday, that Eren guy.

He was wearing his maneuver gear, and was lifted up, but he was upside down. He probably wouldn't balance well.

The trainees laughed at him, some even mocking him for the one who's saying he'll kill the titans then this.

You thought about how he was misunderstood. Not all people are fast learner, and to say it was just his first time, he maybe can't do it now, bit you have the thought that he'll surely learn it soon, especially with his determination to eliminate the Titans, which you saw in his little speech about killing the Titans yesterday.

Meanwhile, the other trainees continued to do their tasks, as you watched the sun set.

You thought about on what if you refused to join the corps, what will happen? You're always thinking the way like that, like, what I did this first, what'll happen? And all that.

Hearing a voice, you faded out your thoughts, and turned to where the voice came from, only seeing two people in front, and a person riding the balancing equipment.

"Don't worry about doing well, watch the balance and stay centered." The black haired girl in front of him spoke.

"Slowly rest your weight on the belts attached to your hips and feet." She added, then pointed at the belts attached to his hips and feet.

"And stay calm and you can do it, I was able to." A long haired blond spoke, encouraging him that he can do it as well.

Then it made you thought about your friends. They probably peaceful up there. You were happy knowing they got their rest.

You hated how you didn't know how they died, but you just knew they did. The thing you only know is they we're survey corps. You got the idea of them getting, eaten, or in any way or part of it connecting with Titans. It was also the part of the reason you joined.

"I think I can do it this time, I hope so." He said, as he signaled his blond haired friend to lift him up.

He slowly did, the sudden silence clouding up, the sound of the creaking metal noises the place.

As you started to mind your own business and about to walk away, you felt an unusual gust of wind, words seemed saying to go back and approach him, to approach them.

Thinking your imagination was just playing with you, you felt some kind of rush to do approach them, for some reason.

Not being able to hold it in, you ran back to them, your hand reaching out.

In a gust of wind, you were on the ground, so is your right hand, while your left stuck out, just centimeters before your knuckles touch the ground, holding Eren's head before it bump the ground.

_What the heck?_

Being shock by what happened, you accidentally let go of his head, making him fully bump the ground, you slightly scooter further, only bumping onto one of his friends, the black haired girl one.

After a few moments of silence, she offered her hand to you, whick you accepted.

"H-how did you do that..?" The long haired blond stuttered, as you gently tap out the dust from your clothes, also thinking about on how the heck did you do that.

You know you move fast and all, but you didn't know you could move _that_ fast.

"You were so far...and then, you're here." He looked at you in shock, as you gave him back the look.

"I..don't know too. I just had the feeling he would fall, so I ran," You tried to recall the things happened, but nothing made absolute sense to you.

"Thank you," You looked around, facing the black haired girl, slightly smiling at you, almost unnoticeable.

"If it weren't you, Eren could've possibly got injured, which will burden his training, that's why I thank you." She held your hand, which surprised you because you haven't received any affection or skin to skin contact for long, the small gestures of it making a big impact to you.

"You're welcome I guess," You mumbled, scratching your head with your index finger.

"I'll go inside," You said, gesturing at the cottage you're staying in.

"Wait." Eren said, making you froze on your tracks, rolling your eyes before turning slowly around.

"What?" You said, obviously annoyed, a little.

"You're so cool earlier. I saw you. How did you do that?" He said, which sounded concerning to you because he sounded so, desperate.

"I can't kill the Titans if I can't even do something as simple as this. Help me, please." He said desperately, in the verge of crying.

_Being kind once isn't bad right...?_

"I didn't came here to look cool. But I'll try with how I can." You said as you knee down to his level, since he was still on the sitting on ground, the bell ringing afterwards, indicating dinner time.

Everyone shuffled around to their way to the main hall cottage, you waiting for them to lessen since you didn't want to interact with that bunch of people.

Sooner, everyone was inside, including you.

After luckily finding an empty seat, you turned around once you heard someone called your name, only seeing the blond earlier, jogging towards you.

"Eren and Mikasa asked if you could join us," He said while fiddling with his fingers, waiting for your answer.

You hesitated, but sooner nodded, then followed his way through with your bowl of soup and a bread on your hands.

"Sit here." The black haired girl from earlier spoke, tapping the space beside her.

"I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman." She said, offering you a handshake.

"Y/n." You introduced back shortly, accepting handshake.

"That one is Armin, Armin Arlert." He pointed at the blond haired boy in front of you, which the name's Armin, shyly waving at you.

"And that one is Eren. Eren Yeager." She pointed at the boy in front of her, which was just staring into space, didn't even touched his food.

"Eren." Armin softly nudged Eren's side with his elbow, making him snap out, slightly flinching.

"You wanted help right?" You said, taking a spoon of soup to your mouth, only looking at your food.

"Yeah..." He answered, just staring at his food.

"Eat faster. We'll start later." You said, before taking another spoon. "The commander might probably test you again tommorow, we don't have time to waste." You finished, gulping down some water before continuing eating.

Eren seemed still processing your words, took him a few seconds before he started eating, spoon after another, which is kinda concerning since he looked like he's about to eat the spoon and bowl too.

After you finished eating, you came outside, waiting for them.

Moments later, you saw figures coming towards you, glad that you didn't have to wait longer.

"Armin can you pull him up?, don't make it too high." You said as you saw Eren positioned himself inside the small pyramid used for training balance.

His foot started to apart from the ground, you observing him carefully on why he can't balance properly. Well, as you said, not everyone is a fast learner, however, this is easy even for someone who couldn't learn things fast.

As was just inches rose up the ground, he started to lose balance, Mikasa immediately got ready to back him up, as Armin pulled down the wheel used to lift up.

"Beginners usually go out to seconds balancing, but you didn't last a second." You said, which made Mikasa react, about so say something.

"Remove your belt." You said sternly, having the idea of the reason why he couldn't balance well.

The two looked at you in confusion mixed with shock, while Eren do as you said.

"There's a damage on the belt...?" He said, midway before completely removing it.

"Checking your gears is important, minor damages can cause big accidents." You stated, while he hand the belt to you.

Putting his belt down, you removed yours, then gave it to him.

He wore the belt, then lifted up his arms from his side for you to see before positioning himself back in the balancing equipment.

Taking a long deep breath, he nodded at Armin, a signal to him to lift him up.

You quietly observed, as he was lifted higher and higher, reaching to the limit of the equipment.

Once everyone realized it, he smiled in joy, glancing at his friends' proud looks.

You heard someone called your name, but you weren't that sure, because the noises around started to became muffles in your ears, for some unknown reason.

"Y/n!," You flinched when you finally heard clearly, Mikasa's hand on your shoulder, giving you a concerned look so did Eren and Armin.

The silence lasted for seconds, before Armin spoke.

"Maybe we should go back inside and rest should we? We've got a long day tommorow." Armin suggested as he sweat nervously, everyone agreeing.

Before coming inside, you took a look at the sky, the scenery reminds you something.

Despite of being covered with clouds, the moon still shined bright, but there were no stars to be seen.

It reminds you of yourself, despite of your love ones' presence being absent, you still managed to shine alone.

But the light the moon reflect comes from the sun after all.

And light you're shining comes from the people around you as well.

And your day ended like that, ready to begin another.

-

You watched them- Eren and the instructor- have a staring contest, which is obviously boring, the thing you wanted to do is to go back and sleep.

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?" Commander Keith asked, with his and on his back, as always, shouting every word.

On the other side, Eren, who seemed pressured and determined at the same time based on his expression, sweats nervously.

"Begin!" He commanded, the scouts on the side immediately pulled the wheel, slowly lifting Eren from the ground.

You watched him slowly lifted up from the ground, everyone watching him attentively.

He balanced himself, everyone cheering for him, but he didn't last for long.

Slowly losing his balance, the scouts assigned to pull him up rolled down the wheel, lowering him to avoid injuries.

Out of nowhere, you felt a random pain in your head, making you dizzy and held on someone beside you who's luckily Armin.

"Y/n!? Are you okay?" He whispered in a concerned manner, not wanting to make a scene, so do you.

"I'm not." You answered in all honesty, because you know yourself that you're clearly not okay, that just made him more worried.

Closing your eyes, you tried to regain yourself, which you luckily did, thanking that the headache didn't last long.

Distracting yourself from what the heck just happened, you continued watching them, your head still a little dizzy.

"Wagner, change belts with Jaeger." The instructor ordered, which they immediately obeyed, exchanging their belts.

They exchanged belts, which you barely saw because your vision was spinning, had to close your eyes, hoping it would lessen it, that it luckily did, but the slight pain still not going away.

"Your belt was defective, making it hard to balance for you," The instructor explained, while holding the defective belt.

On the other hand, Eren, who was still in awe, was lifted, and lasted for long unlike the other attempts.

"So he still managed to balance even his belt was defective? Wow..." A fellow trainee commented, followed by the others who was amazed by him too.

"Y-y/n! You're burning up!" Armin who you were holding on panicked, Mikasa hearing him coming to aid you you quietly

"Y/n. Can you hear me?" Mikasa said sternly, holding your shoulders just after she placed the back of her hand on your neck and forehead.

You just stared ahead, you wanted to move, to answer them but your body wouldn't cooperate, making you just froze in your place, like a statue in your position.

Everything happened so fast as they watched in horror as they noticed your orbs flashed complete white, then pitch black before turning into it's original color, while Mikasa started to panic, shaking you violently, trying to snap you out of it.

Then the moment you felt your head started to feel heavy, only having the grasp your body's currently situation.

You managed to move, even just blink, you heard your name being shouted before your vision faded into black, completely losing your consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain drop noises felt music in your ears, making you relaxed despite of the heaviness of the weights you're carrying on your back, two sacks that contains the weight of the maneuver gear, that were about a hundred pounds, just equal to carrying an adult in your back.

You pulled your hood down, catching a glimpse of your fellow trainees struggle, yet had no choice but to continue. Well they had the option to discontinue, but they didn't, maybe because of their personal reasons, or just the same as you.

You thought what would've happened if you didn't join the training, and just rotted in jail. You were glad that you chose to join, at least, you won't die useless. That was your thought, even though you didn't have a problem on dying useless.

Wanting to do more things, experience more things was one of your reason you didn't chose the option to die even though it was always there.

 _Doesn't make sense_.

For the past year, you've been slowly building a friendly relationship with the trainees, with Mikasa, Eren and Armin to be specific.

You've been trying to break the wall separating you to get close to them, was your trust issues, but you just can't.

You were scared that you might left with nothing again. Friends was all you need, but they always left.

Thinking you've already learned to not trust anyone. Everyone.

Some decisions you've made and about to make was said that it was based off you, not anyone. You're doing it for yourself. You tried to glue that to your brain, but it just comes of easily. Like how you give your trust on everyone back then.

Always being with and caring for them was the role you accept that no one offered to you to, you feel like you just had to do it yourself.

'I'm not gonna give my trust to anyone again. Never again'. You marked that word into our head, but completely forgetting it when time comes, the cycle repeating again and again, until your mindset about having someone slowly changed, while you're here, not knowing if it's a good or not.

Not noticing, you softly bumped into the person after you, instantly snapping you out of your thoughts, of your deep thoughts.

"Sorry." You whispered, relieved that it was Mikasa was who you bumped onto.

"Seemed you're in a deep thought," She replied, without looking at you, just staring ahead.

Mikasa is a really caring person. She may be just quiet, but she's always paying attention and observant. Since you met her, she's the first one that notice whenever there's something off about you, not just you, even on Armin and Eren of course.

For you, you've never met a person like that until now. Some of your 'friends' when you're sick will be like, 'it's ok, you'll heal up soon, you always heal up quickly right?' and all that.

You love how they wouldn't hide their caring side, the humourous side and all their good sides. You ever felt this attached to people so you don't know how to act. Giving back their good is what you think could somewhat pay them for the kindness they've did and showed to you.

After this all, the fear your feeling of them leaving was still there, and it never left in the first place.

Negative thoughts building up the wall making it hard for you to be comfortable with them, or anyone.

"When we go back, you can always tell us you know," She spoke, her words somehow comforting you.

"You can, but don't storage it all in your heart if it's too much. You too, you might just hurt yourself." She said, before jogging forward faster.

Feeling of relief was what you need. And they gave it to you right away.

You jogged forward to catch up, glancing at her before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah... I'll try it later I guess."

-

After the burning out morning jog for the first session of the training, the instructor gave everyone a break.

About half an hour after everyone arrived, bell ringed, a signal for everyone to gather in the main hall for lunch.

You sat with the three as always, but a bit late since you volunteered on helping to make the soup since some members were sick, unable to work. In exchange of extra food of course.

"Y/n!," Sasha greeted you from behind, then sat on your side.

As everyone started to eat, Sasha paused from taking her second spoon, with a shocked expression visible on her face.

"The soup taste a lot better today," Eren spoke, cutting Sasha off before she could talk.

"Yeah! I saw Y/n-" You slammed half of your bread into Sasha's mouth, before she could even finish talking, shutting her up.

She smiled at you before chewing then swallowing the bread, and continued what she was saying afterwards.

"As I was saying, I saw Y/n cooking the soup! It was probably the reason why it taste a hundred times better." She proudly stated, bringing a spoon of soup in her mouth then taking a bite of bread right after.

And then coughed continuesly, probably choked.

Well you just ate hot soup and a loaf on bread on repeat what do you expect. You almost laughed at your own thoughts, before helping her.

You gently tapped her back with a concerned look on your face, as you gave her water, while Mikasa scolding her to be careful.

"You really cook well," Armin commented, that you replied with a nod. It made you relieved that they liked it since it's been a while since you cooked something.

"Hold on, how did you got inside the kitchen? Trainees aren't allowed there unless they have permission..." Connie turned around, giving Sasha a suspicious look.

She looked at everything except you and Connie, proving Connie's suspicion.

You handed her a whole bread, seeing her eyes sparkled in joy, she tried to pull the bread out of your grip, you didn't let go of it.

The both of you stared at each other while holding the same bread, the others just watching you as well.

Once you noticed, you immediately let go of the bread, as everyone continued eating peacefully.

"Thank you," She said in a small voice, smiling at you.

You purposely stole, asked for an extra bread to give it to her, since you watched- saw her fail on sneaking out one.

You loved how sweet Sasha is. She may be comedic and all, bit she knows how to read the room, leaving her comedic side aside if needed. And she's friends with everyone, which you find adorable.

Her instincts are very good based on what you observed from her during past years of the training.

Connie and her were close, they were the comedians in the group. You were glad even how tired they are as everyone else as well, they'll still manage to slip their silliness to break the awkward or quiet atmosphere around.

Even after the lunch, everyone still stayed at the hall, just talking to each other, your head's down to the table.

"Y/n?," You heard Armin call you, making you perk your head up and responding him with a 'mmh?' sound since you were too tired to talk at the moment.

"It's been years but you haven't tell us about yourself you know...." He said as he lowered his head down, anxiously waiting for your answer.

"N-not that were forcing you," He panicked and waved his hand. "We just want to know at least something about our friend," he finished while fiddling with his fingers, making you kind of touch on the 'our friend' part.

No one appreciated you more than they did. That's why you felt glad.

But you were scared. Afraid that they might hate you for being a criminal, won't accept you for being. The underground city is basically criminals place. Including you.

"I live in the underground city." You started still scared but still went for it anyway, watched them listen attentively.

"The underground city I lived is a city located beneath the innermost land in the capital city of Mitras." You continued, anxiously fiddling you fingers underneath the table.

"I lived there since I were a child, it is a crime ridden city, a place filled with criminals." You thought unintentionally scared them, based in their expression was somewhat shock, scared, confused, or mix of all.

"I do orders for a living, illegal or not, just as much as I can." You said in a matter of fact.

The underground city you lived in was horrible. There were almost no decent jobs, well there are some, but the salaries were too little for your expenses. One of the reason why you have no choice.

"People living there can't go outside, unless they pay, which is an obvious burden for the people there. But they have no choice." You stated, remembering watching people die of either of hunger, or their legs going weak because of the lack of exposure to sunlight.

If I could only do something. You thought.

You paused for a moment, the awkward silence clouding the room.

"I shouldn't have said this..." You trailed off, before getting up, but sat down again when Armin called you.

"I-if you're thinking we wouldn't accept you for that, then you're wrong." His words taken you back, but played it cool and listened to him as he continued.

The others glanced at him, nodding then back to you.

"You're our friend Y/n, and besides, it was all in the past right?" He released a somewhat sad smile, as everyone listen to him carefully. "Well, it still part of your life. But that's now the finished part. No matter what we do, we can't just go back and correct it." He shrugged, and sighed right after.

This may sound cringe or something but, his words got you rethinking your life, opinions and thoughts about it. And how you thought having someone called 'friends' were nonsense. Without even knowing, they've been treating you as one, as you did the same thing with them. You didn't know how you supposed to feel about it. This wasn't even that hard compared to others yet it's still making you think deeply.

"And if you're thinking were mad, we're not. There's nothing to be mad about." He shifted in his position, anxiously fiddling with his shirt under the table. "We're just shocked, and happy that you finally opened up to us. So please, let yourself be comfortable with us." He smiled, sighing in relief.

"And we also did bad things back then you know,..so it's okay,.." Eren added, looking somewhat guilty.

"I think we should rest for now." You stood up, after moments of silence, only noticing there are only few people inside the hall, some are leaving.

They nodded as they stood up form their seats, on the way exiting the room.

You walked behind them purposely, before staring at their backs.

I wonder if I didn't join this, I wouldn't meet these people. You thought.

I wouldn't make real friends.

-

Everyone was group into twos for the close combat training, you were paired with a girl, the soon as everyone received their partners.

You thought this training didn't made sense at all, since you thought everyone should focus on their maneuvering skills, used for fighting Titans of course. But you were used to close combat since you always use them the time you lived underground.

You were glad at the benefit that every finished pair can rest, atleast.

"Ymir." She introduced herself, her hand stuck out for a handshake.

"Y/n." You said in a monotone voice, receiving the handshake.

_Awkward._

"So, should we start?" You asked clearing your throat after a few moments of silence, her nodding in response, looking at someone from afar.

"Here, I'll attack first." She said, handing you the wooden dagger.

You nodded as you held onto the handle of the wooden dagger, inspecting the whole thing for a moment.

Getting ready, you straighten up your position, as the both of you got into your fighting stance.

After a moment of a staring competition between you two, she swiftly moved forward, as you scoot backwards when she did.

She tried to grab your wrist for the chance of get the dagger, but only failed when you quickly pulled it out of her quick before she could.

The two of you parted from each other, heavily breathing as you two catched up your breathe.

The competitiveness you two had brought you up to each other, not stopping even one's already exhausted. Well, who stops in a fight when they're just tired?

Ymir ran towards you, while you were in your fighting position, waiting till she got closer and gave up a triangle choke, pinning her down the ground.

After her few tries trying to get out of the current position, she spoke.

"We won't let ourselves lose, are we?" She chuckled, tapping your arm to let go, and completely lay down the ground when you did.

"Not a fan of losing, sorry," You replied, barely audible, before you got up, offering her a hand to help her get up.

The both of you sat on a nearby, watching the others fight with the other finished pairs.

You watched Eren limped towards you, with and arm around Armin, who's helping him walk.

They sat beside you, while you quietly handed them water.

"Reiner should've no longer tampered with her," He muttered as he gulped down his water.

You scrunched your eyebrows at that, wanting to ask him what happened, but too busy munching a mouthful of pastry. Priorities.

"Y/n~," Sasha tiredly greeted you from a distance, her arms open for a hug.

"The training was so tiring," She whined, now side hugging you, her head resting on your shoulder.

You groaned, gently pushing her off, making her pout. In exchange, you gave her most part of your bread, while she immediately ate it the moment she touched it.

"We should get ready." You stood up fixing your shirt. "The next training will start anytime now." You said lastly, seeing the others finished with the combat training.

As everyone was done with the close combat training, everyone moved on to the next, the vertical maneuvering equipment training.

-

You secured your gears, making adjustments to avoid accidents. No one would want that of course.

Everyone marched forward to the entrance of the forest, the best place for this training.

The instructor explained everything. There are Titan-like standees scattered around the area, the goal is to 'kill' them, by slicing the meter foam serving as the skin located at it's nape, which is the main goal. Everyone learned this from the Titan studying lessons, which was included in the training.

As far as you remembered, Titans can regenerate, so can be thought as invincible. But there's a way on killing it, which can be done in an instant, was slicing their nape off with an exact width and length, an area one meter long and 10 centimeter to be specific. The nape is the central nervous system of a Titan, thus, the only way to kill them is slicing their nape.

Once everyone was ready, everyone got off one by one, you watched them move around, until it's your turn.

You pulled the top trigger of the controller, as you aimed the anchor as pierces on a tree nearby, clicking the bottom trigger activating the compressed gas in a cylinder container, swinging toward the tree as you did the same thing, releasing the first anchor you fired earlier before aiming and firing the hook onto another again as you move around in order to navigate forward. The motion lasted for seconds, before you catched a glimpse of the Titan-like standees.

Clicking the controller grip again, you prepared the blades the moment you saw a Titan-like standee on your right, ready to target it.

You landed into the back part of 2d standee keeping your balance as you swinged your sword out, making a deep cut through the Titan's nape.

Scanning the place, you looked around, seeing everyone slicing off the Titan's nape, moving all around.

You pierced your blade through a tree you landed, the sudden gush of wind making you squint your eyes, as everyone stop on their tracks as they covered their eyes from the strong breeze.

Once the wind stopped, everyone got back got back in what they're doing earlier, slicing may Titan napes as possible as the instructor observed and graded everyone.

You continued to slice off the Titans' napes as many as you can, until the time ran out as everyone go back to the main forest campus.

-

As everyone were burned out due to the training, the trainees were given an hour break, before the bell rings, indicating dinner.

Everybody gathered in the main hall, lining up as they get a bowl of soup and a bread, which was the regular food given for the trainees for their years of training.

"....well it not like everyone can do it," Jean, who was talking about on how the maneuver gear works, glanced at Eren, who just did was to glare at him.

"Though there's nothing to lose by just keeping that in mind. Especially if you want to enlist it the Military Police Brigade." He now shifted his look at Marco.

"Yeah, it would be nice if I could." Marco said, looking up. "There's no other greater honor than to be able to work under the king." He said as admiration filled his eyes, then about to take a sip of his drink but Jean tapped his back, spilling the drink on his face.

How do I even know these guys. You thought out of nowhere, questioning on how did you know these guys name even though you haven't or barely talk to them.

Zoning out, you didn't know what happened after, you wanted to move but you couldn't move, just frozen on the current position your in.

You heard faint mumbles of your friends calling your name, but couldn't answer since you can't move.

Then your ears started to ring, getting louder and louder and louder that you felt your head is gonna explode anytime now.

Your vision filled with flashing black and white color which just made your headache worse.

_"I need to do this for you." She said as she was shaking, a knife in her hand._

_"Mom..no.. please..." The little child begged, scooting backwards._

_"Come here, my darling." She said, opening her arms out._

_In a split second, she forcedly hugs the little child, hysterically smiling at she stared at the child's back, a loud cry echoed through the room seconds after._

_"Stop!"_

"Y/n?" You felt someone nudge you made you snap out, who was Sasha with a mouthful of bread stuffed in her mouth, making her cheeks puff.

"Y/n, are you okay?" Mikasa asked, maybe also noticed that you've become paler and started massaging your temples.

"I'm good," You murmured as you continue to massage your temples.

Hearing shoutings near you, the next thing you saw was Jean holding Eren's collar, whole Mikasa stood up to stop them.

_The fuck are these kids doing._

As Mikasa was beside Eren, he held Eren's hand, that probably made Jean bloods boil more.

"Don't screw with me you bastard!" Jean held Eren's collar higher, while Eren shouted at him that's his clothes are gonna rip off from his grip.

You lowered your head on the table, covering your ears ans just hoping they'll shut up but they unluckily didn't, as you heard a loud thud making your head perk up.

"That was the hand to hand combat technique I went to hell through to learn while you were slacking off." Eren spoke first, as he looked down at Jean, who was on the floor.

"You think kicking back and doing whatever you want is reality? Can you still call yourself a soldier?" Eren said, which made you think where the heck on that Jean won't understand.

After a few moments of deafening silence, Jean shifted from his current position, standing up as he dust off himself, about to say something but you cut him off before he could.

"You two. Come with me." You stood up from your seat after you scanned the room, seeing an empty table a table far from your seat.

They seemed hesitate for a moment, but sooner obeyed and followed you walking toward an empty table, their heads lowered in guilt, as everyone in the room watched you.

"Sit in front of each other. Hands on the table." You ordered sternly, which they obeyed in an instant.

"Let's get this straight first. Next time, make sure I am not here when you two fight." You started, placing both your hands on the table, emphasizing the 'I'.

"The next time you fight under my watch, I won't hesitate to fold the both of you into fourths. And, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one bothered by this. Got it?" You said, to purposely scare them off that did success, them nodding in reply.

 _"Got it?"_ You repeated in a louder voice, slamming your hands on the table making them flinch."Y-yes!" They both answered eagerly.

"Good." You fixed your posture, standing up straight, not as straight as you are though. "Now, go back to your seats, and don't even try to fight on your way." You said warned them, which they replied with a nod as they stood up from their seats, quietly going back to their tables.

As you were about sit, the door opened revealing the instructor with his cold glare directing towards us.

"I heard a loud noise a moment ago...anyone care to explain?" He said with his usual scary stoic voice.

Moments of silence after, Mikasa raised who was beside you her hand, while holding yours with the other tightly under the table.

"That sound was Sasha's fart," She said with a straight, which amazed you while Sasha who 'farted' gasped in shock, and shame.

"So it was you again." The instructor said, which made her gasp dramatically again.

"Learn some modesty." He lastly said, before leaving the room, the moment he did, the others bursts out laughing.

"Y/n!" Sasha whined, holding your shoulders, making you face Mikasa forcedly, using you as a 'shield' from Mikasa.

The two, Jean and Eren was still glaring at each other, you kneed the table under, making them couch as they stop, lowering their heads in guilt.

Then the night ended, everyone waiting for the one last year, before graduating from being trainees.

-

In that, another years pases by, the 218 trainees making it into graduation, the others dropping out mid-training, saying they can't do it any further.

"Offer your lives!"

The street lights shined in the dark area, as everyone were lined up neatly, you were in the front row, along with the other trainees and your friends.

"Yes sir!" Everyone answered as they saluted, placing their right fist in the left part of their chest.

"From this day forth, all do you who have graduated from being trainees has three options." The person beside instructor Keith Sadis spoke, with his hands behind his back, clasped together.

"Firstly, the Garrison, which is responsible for wall fortification and defending the towns." He said as the first option, that can be joined after graduation as he said earlier.

"Secondly, the Survey Corps, which resolutely ventures outside the walls into the Titan's territory." Is the second option, which was surely your choice as everyone listened attentively.

"And lastly, the Military Police Brigade, which governs the citizens and maintain orders." Was the last option, that you heard many will probably choose.

"Of course, only those that we previously announced to be ranked amongst the top twelve trainees can select the third option!" He eagerly announced.

"Yes sir,!" The front row of trainees, the top 12 trainees mentiot including you, saluted.

This is it. The previous years of excessive training finally paid off and come to an end, an end to a new start.

For the 3 years that have passed, you thought many things and people changed you, including your mindset, opinion and perspective.

Though the trust, you haven't gave anyone full of it. Not yet at least. Based on your experiences, you'd say you won't give off our trust easily, and then a moment later you'll caught yourself making a literal giveaway of it then having an absolute disappointed with yourself later. The process repeated itself, until you tried to stop it. The first few tries were hells. Then the second was still hell until the third, forth, and so on until you learned to say no, not being guilty for something you didn't do, and small changes that turned you to the person you are now. You were glad with that.

To the people who out gained your trust with but did nothing but disappoint you as you are to yourself, you wanted to thank them. If it weren't them, you aren't the person you are today. You thought you'll be probably cry on little things which you don't find any sense, and being guilty on something you didn't even do till now. The made you stronger, and numb. And you thanked them for that.

Then as everyone got back to the dining hall, top twelve was announced written on a poster inside the hall.

Armin Arlert, 12th place.

Christa Lenz, 12th place.

Sasha Blouse, 10th place.

Connie Springer, 9th place.

Marco Bolt, 8th place.

Jean Kirstein, 7th place.

Eren Jaeger, 6th place.

Annie Leonhart, 5th place.

Bertholdt Hoover, 4th place.

Reiner Braun, 3rd place.

Y/n L/n, 2nd place.

Mikasa Ackerman, 1st place.

Everyone gathered in front of the poster, reading the rankings.

With your experience with using ODM gear, you already expected yourself at the top rankings.

Lowering your head down the desk, you unconsciously listened to everyone talk about on getting into the Military Police Brigade, and some below top twelve not hesitating to choose Garrison over Survey Corps.

Your head felt heavier and you felt more tired than usual, and also felt trickling on your back for some unknown reason but decided to ignore it.

"You're seriously gonna choose Survey Corps over Military brigade?" Jean who was done ranting to himself about Eren being in higher rank than him, asked.

You thought on how did he know you picked Survey Corps, but remembered you were talking about it with Armin, Mikasa and Eren, he could've possibly heard.

"Why? What about it." You muttered, your words coming out as muffled.

"Do you want to live and die with the fear of being eaten by Titans?" You asked him back, as you watch him out down his mug, listening carefully.

"I know we can't eliminate them all, obviously. We don't even know where that came from." You scoffed, shrugging.

"What will that benefit you?" He asked again, gulping down his drink.

"Does doing something needs to benefits? I didn't asked to be born in this shitty world, but since I was and I'm already here, I atleast want to do something." You stated, now sitting up straight, rubbing your eyes.

"Mankind can't go against Titans." You heard someone said from a distance, making your head perk up.

"You're right. We can't." You commented, making everyone turn their heads to you.

"But can we atleast do something about it? I know I don't make sense at all." You shrugged, shifting on your seat.

"Don't you want to atleast be something before you die? Or make people acknowledge you for doing something than being scared or hiding behind someone's back for you own protection." You stated, knowing people wouldn't understand you at all, but continued anyway.

"I can literally die right now. Shooted, killed, or just natural death." You shrugged, saying it casually.

"We'll all die with regrets. Many regrets. And I don't have any ways to lessen it at least. But you know what?, Maybe it isn't bad as we all thought. If you have done it and survived luckily, you surely know the feeling of different kinds of acknowledgement you know." You remarked, remembering the times you've felt the feeling.

"From the smallest to the biggest gestures and words makes the most impact on less appreciated people,." You finished, next to the deafening silence as everyone processed your words.

You rolled your eyes, before you got up and left the room, only seeing the three sitting on the stairway outside.

"I'll go to the military police if you do. If you go to Garrison, so will I." You heard Mikasa said, before joining the two, Armin and Eren sitting beside Eren.

"You'll die in an early death if I'm not there for you," She added, making Eren scoff at her. "I never asked for that," He whined, his hand in his head.

"I don't want to lose what's left in my family," She said, looking to Eren.

After a few moments of silence, you walked towards them.

"You three. It's getting late. Let's go inside." You called, standing behind them with your arms crossed.

They looked back before they stood up, dusting off their clothes.

You let them walk forward in front fo you first, before you stopped on your tracks and looked at the night sky.

The moon's shining again. But along with the stars this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might reedit this, sorry for the typos !! i also posted this on wattpad :)


	3. Chapter 3

"They're here! The main force of recon corps is here!" An elder announced, as everybody gathered and shuffled around.

You were still dressing your gear on when Sasha called you, asked for help on hers with a mouthful of bread with her as always.

Then Armin and Eren forcedly made you go out knowing you hate loud crowds, as you saw everyone gathered and shuffling around.

"Commander Erwin! Kick the Titans' asses for us!" You heard a vendor eagerly cheered.

 _Shut up_. You wanted to say that out of nowhere so bad, but didn't want to be mean or rude so just kept it in your thoughts.

"Look! There's captain Levi!" A middle aged man pointed forward, everyone's heads turning towards the direction.

Captain Hange was in front of him, the riding their horses along with them.

"They said he alone counts for a full unit!" He added, as you notice him rolled his eyes on that.

"Can they shut up?" Since they were marching forward, you faintly heard him said to Captain Hange, who was just smiling at everyone.

"They looked completely different from five years ago." Eren said, almost unclear through the loud cheering of the crowd.

"People really count in the recon corps a lot." Mina added, everyone replying with a nod.

Sooner getting uncomfortable due to the amount of people, took your last glance at them, rolling your eyes out of habit everytime you get annoyed, before telling Armin and Eren you'll already leave before walking away.

-

"You enlisted in the recon corps? I thought you wanted to go enlist to the Military Police brigade." You asked Connie, who was cleaning the cannons.

Remembering the tasks, you went atop the wall, to observe and help everyone with the task assigned.

"Yeah, I know." Was all his answer, before your fellow trainee who also graduated comes in.

"He was seemed to listen to your lecture yesterday." Mina, fellow trainee who also graduated said teasingly.

"Shut up! It was my own decision." He denied in annoyance, turning around with a tint of blush on his cheeks, instantly failed on his cover-up.

"And besides, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one." He said after gathering himself, and then turning around towards Thomas.

"You too?" You asked, also turning around towards him, which he answered with shy nod.

"Um guys,.." You heard someone talk, which you recognized the voice as Sasha's. "I borrowed some meat from the officers morning rations," Everyone turned towards Sasha, who's hiding something behind her uniform while drooling.

_This idiot, really._

"Let's all split this later, and then we'll slice it up and eat it with bread." She grinned, seemed already hungry since her breathing started to gets shaky as he started drooling, while the others rant and scolded her about her idiocy.

"I think you need to bring that back, meat is an luxury now that we've lost so much land!" Mina scolded her in a disappointed tone.

"Don't worry about it," Sasha said as you crossed your arms, her coming towards a chest.

"Once we retake the lands, we can keep pigs and cows again." She smiled, putting the meat inside the chest before closing it.

"I'll take the meat!" You heard someone said, but didn't recognize the voice and didn't bother to look around. "Me too! So save my part!" You heard another voice which you recognized as Connie's.

After moments of silence, everyone got back to their works, some going down from the wall to do theirs.

As you were counting the cannons and listing them down, you felt sudden pain struck your head, making you drop the towel your using for cleaning.

As you were reaching for the towel, a sudden deafening lightning stroked from the other side of the wall.

Everyone froze as their eyes widened at the sight, unexpectedly seeing the Collosal Titan's head peeking out.

A sudden earthquake like movement came from the bottom of the wall, everyone losing their balance, falling off the wall as hot steam from the Collosal Titan started to cover the place, obviously not helping with everyone falling off.

Reacting immediately, everyone got to move before could fully fall, standing horizontally on the wall with the help of the gears.

"Samuel!" You heard someone shouted, only seeing Samuel's wire's anchor that was pierced in the wall started to loosen, Sasha immediately coming to help, running down the wall vertically, getting to grab the wire before he could fully fall.

"Connie!" You called, seeing him on your side react to your call. "Call back up. Report the situation immediately." You ordered, as the temporary leader assigned to the team, as he answered with a quick nod and got down carefully.

"Sasha. Get down and bring Samuel to safety." You turned towards Sasha, who was struggling balancing herself and holding Samuel at the same time, answered with a nod and got down as well.

"Wait!" You said, noticing the smoke coming out from the specific part of the wall.

They stopped on their tracks, being scared as well from the look in your face while you look at that specific part of the wall.

"The wall...has been breached." You said lowly as everyone looked down as well, only their eyes filling with fear.

"Connie. Sasha. Proceed to do the orders. Be extra careful." You instructed, the moment you regained yourself as they do so.

 _Please be safe_.

"Fixed cannon maintenance team 4." You called as they react instantly, turning to you. " Prepare for combat. Our target is the Colossal Titan before us." You said as you ready your sword, jumping backwards for more force on attacking forward.

Even not receiving their response, you proceed to slid ahead, mounting over the wall as you saw the Colossal Titan from you view up, landing back down onto the top of the wall.

You stared at the Colossal Titan in mix of shock, fear and awe, known it's your first time seeing a actual titan and fighting it. It was already intimidating with people who've seen it describing it, what more with people who haven't.

It don't have any skin, it's whole body being unevenly a lot bigger that it head. And the steam coming out of its body is hot, attackers not being able to come close.

Having an split second eye contact with it, you ran as it swung its arm atop the wall, purposely targeting the cannons placed on it.

It were aiming for the cannons. It does have intelligence after all.

You jumped off the wall, quickly finding a spot to pierce through, no expecting it's whole hand tries to catch you, having no choice but to aim on the palm.

Swinging over around its wrist, you landed on its arm, and ran forward towards coming for its nape, seeing Eren coming attack it as well, already expected that'll he'll go too.

You continued running until you reached the shoulder, enduring the heat from every step and the trickling sensation on your back as you eventually reaching the nape as the hot steam got thicker, making it hard to breathe.

Jumping off, you were ready to slice its nape, but before you could, it released a thicker and hotter steam, the force blowing you away.

You forced yourself to see through the steam, only getting to slice through the steam, your eyes widen in shock as there were no signs of the colossal titan.

_It got away?_

Pulling the lever part of the controller, the wires reel back in, jolting you toward the wall where you punctured the anchor, you balanced yourself, your foot glued down the wall.

"It disappeared..." You heard Eren, who you didn't notice that was behind you, trailed off.

"Eren!? Team leader Y/n!?" You heard someone called you from above, which you can't see clearly due to the thin steam left.

"Eren. Let's go." You squinted your eyes below, as you tried to find traces of the Titan other that it's footprint and steam for the last time before getting back up the wall.

He nodded, pulling up as glancing down every second, with the hope of finding where, or rather how the collosal Titan disappeared just like that.

"Sorry. It got away." Eren apologized, while Connie peeked at the breached part of the wall below.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." You replied, "The walls have been breached. We need to find a way to seal it soon." You added, as you walk near Connie and peeked below too.

"Connie." You called, making Connie slightly flinch at the seriousness in your tone.

"Sasha? Samuel? The others? Are they safe?" You asked, genuine concern filling out voice.

"Sasha is safe so is Samuel and the others." He answered as you sigh in relief.

"Team leader Y/n!" You heard someone called, landed on his feet and saluting before continuing.

"The leader from the other team sent you a message: Once the team is gathered, return to the HQ at once. And if had any interaction or made contact with the colossal titan, report immediately." He said in all with a troubled expression plastered on his face, waiting from your answer.

"I see. Let's get going." You tapped Connie's shoulder, did the same to Eren since they seemed like they're in deep thoughts.

The two nodded in understanding, as the sender leads the way to the headquarters.

-

After the accident occurred was reported, people were evacuated immediately.

Sightings of Titans were seen forwarding to the breached wall, the vanguard squad come to an action, reloading cannons as they fire the already prepared, wanting to ensure the safety of civilians in an instant.

Safely arriving at the headquarters, the first thing you saw was everyone panicking, shuffling around.

"I-I'm fine." You heard a familiar voice, turning around only seeing Armin, who was shaking beside Eren, who was trying to calm him down.

"We'll get through this soon enough." You heard him said as his breathing gets uneven and shaky, he himself wanting to calm himself down.

You came closer and crouched on his level and then held his shoulders making him face you. He just stared at you before pulling you into a hug, as you tried to comfort him that did work somehow.

"I don't know what you've been through before this,but things re different now Armin." You said, trying your best to calm him down despite of not knowing how to comfort someone at all.

"Y/n is right Armin. Mankind won't lose to the Titans anymore." Eren added.

"Sorry." He sniffed, as the both of you pulled out of the hug.

As the task assigned inside the headquarters were finished, everyone gathered outside, the commander about to make an announcement regarding the Trost District accident.

"Just like in the training, you will split up into your individual squad with respective leaders assigned. You will be under Garrison's command." The commander said, standing up straight with his hand clasped on his back.

Everyone were lined up nearly, attentively listening to the commander's words, with fear and realization of the current situation hitting them.

"Your duties are to assist on providing supplies, communications and sweeping off the Titans!" He put out.

"The first line of defense will be the frontline unit of the Garrison, the second line will be the cadet squad under our command, and lastly, the rearguard will be the Garrison's elite unit." He explained.

"We've already received the word that the vanguard's unit has been annihilated." He stated, making everyone's eyes widen, being more terrified than ever.

"Silence!" He shouted, once everyone started to mutter to each other.

"The Frontline guards are already in combat!" He continued, despite of him himself being scared for his life and so does his comrades.

"But there is one goal in this operation; Defend Wall Rose until every civilian has evacuated." He said, lowering his head. "Also, in case you forgot, that desertion is a capital offense." He added, lowering his look ahead more.

"Vow on your hearts to devote your life! Dismissed!" He finished, as everyone answered in agreement, saluting in unison.

After the gathering, you saw everyone panickly scattered around, some still processing the current situation, and some having a literal breakdown.

By the situation everyone is currently in, who wouldn't. You were having a mini breakdown as well, as you watched other do- some sitting on a corner and crying- and it's completely normal at the time, well at least to you.

"Trainee Ackerman, Trainee L/n, you two are specially assigned to the rearguard." You cringed, hearing someone called you by your last name since you're not used someone calling you by that.

While you were working underground, people often call you by your first name, and your members calling you some codenames, so incase some cops are roaming around, you'll dont get caught.

You looked around, seeing Mikasa talking to Eren. Not wanting to leave Eren out of her sight, she resisted to come with rearguard squad.

Already about to call her, you dashed in their middle- between Mikasa and Eren- the moment you saw Eren started to get violent on her.

"Eren. Stop this. She was just worried about you." You said, protectively got in front Mikasa, who was holding her head.

Pissed off, Eren walked away, probably mumbling some profanities sourly.

"Mikasa. Let's go." You said, side eyeing her, before forwarding to the gate, where the rearguard squad is located. Staring at your back, she sooner followed you after regaining her thoughts.

-

Moments after you left, everyone were already there halfway arriving to the gate.

The wire from your gear pulled back in, you ran over a roof before taking off again, as the process repeated.

As the leader said there were no need to rush, especially with the limited amount of gas, everyone slowed down with using their gasses, and continued the travel by walking over roofs, only using gas if necessarily needed.

You looked around, only seeing pure chaos. There were steam everywhere, probably came from the killed titans, and thick smokes.

The sky started to get gloomy, as thick clouds started to take over, light slowly dimmed.

"Two abnormals towards the gate!" Your head perked up, as you heard loud footsteps coming near.

You got ready your blades, plugging in the hand-held controller to box blade containers free floating and attached on both sides of your thighs.

You got into a running running stance on the roof, to prevent you from using too much gas as you scanned the area, finding spots where you'll aim the hook.

The motion lasted in a span of seconds, before you took off and ran after the Titans.

"It's too fast! It'll get in there in to time!" A squad member panicked, probably an elite.

You fastened on your way as you aimed the hook on the Titan's nape, piercing through it as you swung your blade, making a deep cut that knocked down the Titan in an instant.

Standing on the dead Titan's head, you looked around and saw Mikasa already killed the other one, but still looked gloomy and lost about what happened earlier.

As you looked around, you saw the crowd, still many as they are earlier ago, only seeing a huge wagon blocking the gate, the reason why people couldn't get in.

"Oh, perfect timing! Make this people help me out. Don't worry! I'll pay you handsomely." About a middle age man called you out, which made your eye twitch at the sight.

You jumped off the Titan's head, clicked your controller as the dull blades fell off.

_What the fuck you think you're doing?_

"What do you think you're doing you old hag?" You hissed in disbelief.

You walked forward, as the crowd parted the way for you. "My comrades are dying killing the Titans there. Then there's you." You turned around to your back, before continued walking forward.

"It's your duty to offer your lives to protect citizens and their property, isn't?!" He said, which made your blood boil more.

"Don't get enough of yourself just because you freeloaders are finally doing your job afte a hundred years!" He added as continued walking, him calling his 'bodyguards' to protect him.

"We didn't want our life risked just for people like you to live." You said, lowering your head staring ahead on his direction as you walked towards him.

"Just try me!" He shouted as he order his members to get in front of him.

_No. **Try me**._

"You don't know how easy for me to order your underlings around!" He said as his members proceed to attack you.

The two ran forward you, as you just grabbed the other's collar, yanking him and slamming him onto the other attacker, making them both stumble away.

"How can you order someone when you're already dead?" You said as you were in front of him, with him walking backwards until he reached the wagon.

"Wait!" He panicked as you plugged in new blades, swinging one out as piercing it through a large sack on the wagon, just centimeters from piercing through his neck.

"President!?" His underling panicked, as his boss was in the verge of tears.

"Move the wagon." He ordered as they did so, moving the wagon out of gate, the people freely walking in.

As you and Mikasa we're about to leave, you heard a voice called you two, turning around only seeing a child with a bright smile looking at you two.

"Thank you miss for saving us!" She said as she fiddled with her shirt. "Thank you so much, we're saved because of you." The woman beside her lowered her head as she smiled, as a form of gratitude.

The both of you as shock at the action, looked at each other then plugging your blades in before saluting in unison.

You saw a glimpse of the child smiling in awe, before the both of you walked away, as the sky got darker and rains started falling.

"Trainee Ackerman, trainee L/n, good work on taking it down." A scout with a most likely higher rank, praised you two, as he looked at the decomposing Titan body below.

"Thank you very much, sir." You said as the both of you saluted.

"However... I dulled dulled my blades in a single blow due to my impatience. I'll be more mindful next time." Mikasa said, mumbling the few last words as her blades fell, making a clanging sound.

"Y/n? Are you okay?" She asked as you snapped out, nodding in reply.

"I'm good. You?" You replied, as she turned around, holding her scarf wrapped around her neck before answering. "Yeah.. I'm good."

You continued on your way, knowing well she's not okay, but didn't want to bother or invade your friend's privacy, since she's looked like she didn't want to talk about it.

-

After slicing few Titans scattered around the place, the leader announced withdrawal, going back up the walls.

"We're withdrawing, everyone. Climb up the walls." The squad leader announced.

"I'm supporting the vanguard's withdrawal." Mikasa said, before taking off without hesitation.

You did have the choice to not follow her, but you chose to, wanting to make sure she'll be safe. Wanting to make sure everyone will be.

-

In the span of two hours, the evacuation of civilians was completed. No one fell victim to the Titans, with the exception of the soldiers who sacrificed themselves in the defense.

You arrived at a roof, where everyone is, watching Mikasa approach to Annie's group, also where the Eren unit is.

This is getting weird. I don't see anyone in Eren's group here. You thought while you looked around, only seeing everyone sitting, losing hope on fighting the Titans. Everyone ran out of gas, some still have more but aren't enough to climb up to the walls.

As you looked around, you saw Armin, who's also sitting, you also noticed the fear in his eyes, as he hold his head.

Even you already had the idea on what happened to him, you didn't want to jump into conclusions, so you proceeded to ask him what happened.

"Armin." You called, walking towards him before crouching on his level.

Crap. There's Y/n! How am I gonna tell her what happened!? He panicked, lowering his head.

"Armin." You called again, he didn't seemed to hear your first call. "Are you okay? Where's the others?" You asked.

He perked his head up, as you saw tears stream down his face.

_No. This....can't be._

"Our unit..the 34th cadet unit..." He started, as he cries. "Thomas Wagner, Nic Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, Eren Yeager...." He trailed off as he continued to cry.

"All five of them has fulfilled their duties and died heroic deaths on battle!" He announced as he sobs, curling up his fist in anger and despair.

You didn't know how to react, so you did was just stood there, lowering your head, still processing what the heck he just said.

I can't even with this. What more with Mikasa? What more with Armin? What more to them that friended Eren much longer? You started to overthink as all you can do was to stare at the ground, after you saw a glance of Mikasa's expression.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, Y/n! I couldn't do anything.." He said, as he curled up his fist in both repentance and guilt.

"Get up." You said as you offered your hand to help him get up.

His shaky hands held yours, as slowly got up, still looking down the ground.

"This isn't the time to be emotional." Mikasa said from your side, before asking Marco about eliminating the Titans surrounding the HQ, to get enough supplies of gasses and climb up the wall.

"Yeah, but even if you're with us, they're just too many..." He trailed off, as he watched Mikasa walked past him.

"We can do it." She said, making everyone turn around as their eyes widened at her tone.

"I'm strong." She said, pointing her sword ahead. "Stronger than all of you. Extremely strong." She added.

"I can kill the Titans there. Even if I'm alone." She raised her sword, before putting it back down.

Everyone looked at her, starting to worry where her sudden, understandable attitude coming from.

"You're either incompetent or spineless cowards." She proceeded to diss everyone, as all they can do was to listen to her. Everyone wanted to do something. But you knew this is her way of mourning over Eren's death.

"You can just sit here and suck your fingers. Yeah, do that." She said, as everyone started to confront her about her fighting the Titans all by herself.

"If I can't, then I'll just die. But if I win, I live. Unless I fight, I cannot win." Was all her response, as she departed, leaving everyone behind.

You closed your eyes in distress, gripping at your sword tightly. Regaining yourself, you checked your gas, luckily, there are still plenty. Pretty much enough for the time.

Walking forward, you reached the tip end part of the roof where she took off, before checking your blades, as they were still fine.

"I'm not gonna watch my comrade carelessly go by herself." You said as you looked ahead, slightly turning your head around, before you took off, following Mikasa.

Everyone looked at each other, before following you, on after another.

"Hey! Cowards! Weaklings! Retards!" Sasha playfully mocked, as everyone looked at her silliness.

As everyone took off, they followed your tracks, slicing off Titan's nape on the way.

-

You swung your blades sidewards, slicing off the Titan's nape as the blood splattered on you face, it steaming off right after.

The process continued as you catched up to Mikasa, figuring out how is she moving so fast.

She's using too much gas. She'll ran out anytime soon. No matter how skilled you are, without our agility, we can't do anything.

You fired the hook on a corner of a tower, as it pierced through it, while you swung as you navigated forward.

The part of the tower scrapped off, as the hook pulled back as you fired another one on the other side.

Hearing faint whistle, you looked at Mikasa's gas as it started to run off, her falling off as it did.

"Mikasa!" You heard Jean panicked, as he looked on where she fell.

"Jean. Move forward. We'll go get Mikasa." You ordered quickly as you switched you route, now going towards Mikasa, Connie and Armin following you on the way.

-

You looked around, squinting your eyes at between buildings hoping to see Mikasa.

 _It hasn't been long. Where is she? Mikasa, please be safe._ You thought as you felt anxiety started to rush to you.

There were plenty of Titans on the way, having no choice but to kill it ahead, still prioritizing finding her as quickly as possible.

You landed on a high roof, where a titan can't reach. "We haven't seen her yet." Connie reported from above the roof near yours, as Armin nodded, same with him.

Sighing, you nodded as you continued to navigate forward, coming over to a place, bunch of Titans all scattered around.

I knew it was bad, but didn't know it was _this_ bad.

You shivered as you past by the place, looking back to Armin and Connie, who has same reaction.

Suddenly, a Titan slid out of nowhere, appearing on your side, it's mouth wide open ready to eat you whole, as you avoided by forwarding sideways.

"Y/n!" Connie and Armin shouted in unison.

In result, you stumbled over a roof, hitting the wall nearby, as the strong impact making your head bleed, making you dizzy.

You landed on corner space between the houses, looking around as you see tall house's walls, the shadow darkening the place.

Not being able to move at all, you limped to a side of the wall, leaning your back on the wall.

You started to breath heavily, as you raised your hand to your bleeding head, wincing as it stung.

Checking your equipments, there were still gas, enough for you to got to a higher place, but couldn't since your head was spinning, as you were also injured, by the impact the time you hit the wall.

You lay down the ground, your vision blurring as some moments started to replay in your head.

Why am I remembering them at time like this?

Moments after you got up, you heard slow loud thuds, already know what's coming.

The sound came louder, still at the same pace, as you saw the Titan silhouette coming towards you.

_I... lived a good life. It's just so unfair, that I can't enjoy it more._

The Titan was already by your side, its hands ahead, ready to pick you up any second.

**_Fight._ **

You swung your sword that you were unconsciously gripping, cutting of the Titan's hand off.

What?

Gripping at the sword tightly, you tried to stand up, despite of your legs hurting, you just used the sword as support.

The place where you cut off the Titan's hand was starting to regenerate, making you panic as you step back.

It got up, try other hand picking you up, lifting you to it's wide opened mouth.

We won't let ourselves lose, aren't we?

As you felt yourself fall, all the good times you've experienced flash in your eyes in slow motion, before you felt blood rush through you, as you swore you saw light flashed before your consciousness drifted off, darkness completely spreading throughout your vision.

_Y/n. **Fight.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa stared ahead in shock, in shock from seeing a Titan fight another.

_A Titan... attacking another titan?_

For some reason, the action reminded her of someone, that was too impossible since that someone is...gone.

As she was frozen in her place, the titan who attacked another roared, making her bury her hand onto her ears.

Hearing maneuver gear noises, she looked around only seeing Armin coming towards her, swiftly dragging her along with him up.

They landed on a near roof, moments before Connie arrived, checking on them both.

"Are you guys okay?!" He asked in concern the moment he landed, them nodding in reply.

"This is bad," Armin said she he looked around, only seeing a two 15 meter class Titan, almost as tall as the roof they're on.

"No.. that's..." Mikasa trailed off, the other titan seemed familiar.

They stared in awe as they saw he other Titan get in a fighting stance.

The other Titan punched the another, it's head flying over roofs, landing on a tower.

"It finished the Titan's head off?It know its weak point? We must get going before it comes to us!" Connie panicked, as the the two just looked ahead, looking at the Titan carefully.

"No... it doesn't care about us. It could've attack long ago." Armin stated, still staring at the Titan.

"It seemed like it had the idea of how to perform hand-to-hand combat." Mikasa added. _What was that?_

"Just consider it as an abnormal!" After few moments of silence,, Connie spoke, probably still afraid that it might attack them anytime.

"There's just too much we don't know.." He added, looking down.

Moments after that, no one spoke a word, until Connie started, again.

"Anyways, we need to hurry up back to HQ." He started as he turned around, ready to get off the roof but Armin stopped him.

"Wait! Mikasa's out of gas..." Armin said, as Mikasa start to feel guilty, felt like she's being a burden.

"Are you fucking serious?! What are we going to do without you!?" Connie exclaimed, cursing out of anger and frustration.

"It's obvious what we need to do-"

"Where's Y/n?" Mikasa cut off as she looked at both Armin and Connie.

The two looked at each other, before back to the ground, feeling guilty, not knowing what to reply to Mikasa.

"Where's Y/n!?" She repeated, much louder this time while gripping to her sword tightly, making the both flinch.

"Y/n.. s-she..." Armin trailed off, as Mikasa's turned to look at him, crouching down to us level.

"She's.. what?" She asked, her voice lower than before.

"We lost her in the way!" Armin cried out, looking down his lap, not making any eye contact with anyone.

"We...tried to save her.. but we failed," he quietly sobbed, as Connie just looked away, his eyes also getting teary.

As Mikasa processed her thoughts, a loud lightning sound strike from from afar, making everyone excessively flinch, covering their ears.

"What the hell was that?!" Connie shrieked, lightly shaking, still covering his ears.

Their eyes widen in shock and fear, staring ahead in where the lightning came from.

As Mikasa processed her thoughts, a loud lightning sound strike from from afar, making everyone excessively flinch, as everyone covered their ears at the loud noise.

"What the hell was that?!" Connie shrieked, lightly shaking, still covering his ears.

Their eyes widen in shock and fear, staring ahead in where the lightning came from.

There was another titan. But not the 'normal' titan they previously fought. White color almost covering its whole body, including the eyes. The cheeks on both sides were like cut open, with multiple slanted cut holes, seemed like it's connecting the jaw on the face. It's eyes were seen through the vertical cuts around its eye orbit.

It was a about 18-20 tall, its body proportion a lot better than the others, had more masculine figure. They also noticed the two slanted noticable open scar on its back when it turned around, from it's shoulder blade slanted down to its hips, repeated on the opposite side.

They didn't wanna believe what they're seeing but, here it is. At this point everything is possible to happen, in this kind of world.

Abnormal Titans started to approach it, while it defend itself by grabbing the Titan's nape, before squishing it in its hands, blood splattering everywhere as steam came out of the crushed Titan's body.

The Titan's head was cut off, but still managed to stay alive, but before it could got up, the other titan stomp at it repeatedly, making sure it have no chances of staying alive.

The said Titan seemed to search for Titans to kill, only seeing some, and walking towards a bunch of Titan roaming around on an area.

It raised it's left arm up, a flash of light coming out of its palm, as is laster for seconds, a long spear now on its grip, same color as its skin.

It attacked other titans with the weapon it created, stabbing every Titan's nape making sure of its death.

Armin noticed on how being careful it was. Like avoiding destruction of buildings and doing stiff or limited moves. It seemed like it has it own person, it's own mind living inside them. Just like the other one earlier. This also made him wonder, what are really these things?

Basing on what they've studied in the training, the had pretty much limited knowledge about them. Not even knowing where they came from, how they grow in numbers or how they reproduce. There are more information they gathered and gathering about it, but there's still some questions that tickles a part of their brain.

Once they— Armin, Mikasa, and Connie— were about to leave and head to the HQ, Armin pulled his arm out of Connie's grip, making the two stop on their tracks and face Armin.

"I...have a plan." He announced, pausing, waiting for everyone's reaction.

"A plan?" Connie asked in confusion, while scratching his cheek.

"It's a two-person operation. So you two should decide whether to carry it out." He continued, hesitating to say the rest since he thought they wouldn't agree with it.

"I know this may sound crazy but, couldn't we use those Titans?" He said as Connie's eyes widen, before looking back to _those_ titans.

"It's only attacking other Titans, and seemed uninterested in humans." He explained.

"I was thinking on lurking them to the supply tower somehow." He said, despite of the doubt he's feeling with the plan, he still wanted to see everyone's reaction with it.

"If they handle the other titans for us, we could get everyone out of this alive." He continued, as Connie and Mikasa listened attentively.

"Lure it? How can we even pull that off?" Connie questioned in frustration.

I think it acts on instinct. But the other one, it's smarter than the previous." Armin pointed at the other Titan, the white one. "We have to be more careful with it." He added.

"If you two defeat the Titans in its vicinity, it'll start looking for other titans." He blurted, basing on his observation.

"But how can we do something risky based on a mere guess?!" Connie exclaimed, getting more and more frustrated.

"But if it does work, we could eliminate all the Titans at HQ in one fell swoop." Armin said, which quieted Connie down for a moment.

"It's at least worth a shot." Mikasa commented in a monotone voice, making Connie react in disagreement.

"If were facing certain death either way, the path to take is the path with a chance of victory." Was all she replied to Connie's disagreement, making Armin smile a little at her statement. "Lets go with Armin's plan." She added.

"You want to side Titan on fighting against Titans?" Connie questioned the two. "Yes. Precisely." She answered in all seriousness.

"It won't be even funny if we fail." Connie said while he put on a troubled smirk, making Armin relieved.

"But if we succeed, everyone will be safe." Armin said, smiling.

"Make up your mind." Mikasa said lastly, probably meant for Connie, before running forward as she jumped off the roof.

"I get it, I get it." Connie frowned as he followed Mikasa and Armin's path, jumping off the roof too.

As they swung off the roof, they sliced off the Titans' nape, one after another as they got closer to the 'intelligent titan' they named.

The two turned their heads around the area, only seeing it the area with almost no Titans other than the two.

 _They wiped them all out?!_ The three has the same thought, since they haven't killed that much since they went with the plan.

The other intelligent Titan, the white one to be specific, stopped moving for seconds, before it turn around, lightning stroke its back as loud exploding noise came from it, making everyone flinch in shock.

Thick steam covered it's back for moments, before loud flapping noise blew the steam away, the three widening their eyes at the sight.

The said Titan now has wings, an intelligent titan who has wings. Wings. It has wings.

The Armin and Connie made sure they aren't high or hallucinating, or probably stressed from the current situation making them see things, landing on a near roof before scratching their eyes or pinching themselves to probably 'wake up'.

_"Y/n.. your back.." Sasha trailed off, her index finger slightly stuck out, pointing at your back as Mikasa peeked on you from Sasha's side._

_"Oh," You exhaled, before reaching your hand to your back, gently touching the small scars on your back. "It's... nothing." You said before putting a new shirt back on._

Mikasa snapped off her thoughts, and didn't know why, especially at this time, but she remembered your short conversation with Sasha once at the dressing room. The current moment somewhat reminded her of you, and she don't know what and why.

And she thought she just missed you. So much. She thought if you're there they would feel safer. Your presence alone feels them safe somehow, and she know everyone feel and thought that. She was also worried about Sasha. You were one of her closest friend. Mikasa knows she's not the only one noticing. You were the kind to not make it obvious in showing affection. She loves how your small gestures, means a lot to them, since you barely talk, but she knows you're mindfully listening to them.

Mikasa got teary eyed at the thought, looking around as they noticed the titan started moving, walking towards the direction of the the supply tower..?

_It's heading to the supply tower?_

The said white titan slowly got in a running stance, as it spread it's wings, it's wide wings shadowing the area.

As its wings flapped, everything literally blew off, the houses, its roofs, everything.

While the three— Mikasa, Armin, and Connie— shielding their face using their arms, also getting moved by the strong breeze, all of their blades pierced on the roof they're standing on for support.

Noticing the wind slowed, they moved away their arms covering their faces, only seeing the said titan already flew away, on its way to the HQ.

"Should we follow it?!" Connie shouted midst the gentle breeze, the dust still with the air from the flight of the titan earlier.

"I think we should, but how about the other one?" Armin answered, turning around as he narrow his eyes towards the other titan.

"We should go ahead. It looks like it's heading there anyway." Mikasa said, as they all take off, heading their way to the HQ as the Titan followed their tracks.

-

The glass window shattered as Mikasa and Connie landed inside the tower safely, while Connie carrying Armin as Jean's shocked expression welcomed them.

He stared through the hole where the Titans peek, before another Titan with a weapon, which is a spear stabbed their necks using it, as the sight replayed in his head.

"Mikasa... you're all alive." He spoke in disbelief, seeing Mikasa all complete, with scratches on her face.

"Everyone! Those Titan's abnormality slaughter other Titans!" Connie announced, as he point to the hole the previous titans created moments ago.

"They aren't even interested in attacking humans!" He cheerfully added. "If we play our card right, we can getting outta here alive!"

"You'll rely on Titans help? That's more delusional than any dream!" Jean said, obviously against the plan.

"It's not a dream." Mikasa said, almost cutting him off. "I don't care if it's an abnormal or whatever.Just let it rampage here for as long as possible." She added.

"Realistically, that's our best option for survival." She said, as the two intelligent titan— they named— got closer with each other on their back as they slowly step backwards, before they continued attacking the other Titans.

The white one with the weapon used its spear, stabbing through the Titans neck sequentially, before piercing the spear to the floor, layering the stabbed Titans as it started to stomp them.

"I think it's okay. Those Titans are stronger than average." Armin spoke, before looking around. "Especially that one." He pointed at the white intelligent titan.

The Titans can't take over the building while it's rampaging outside. As everyone agreed with Armin's plan, everyone got ready as the lift was getting down.

The plan was to eliminate the Titans roaming inside the building by using the military supplies, which are the guns that includes 3 bullet in every one.

Once the lift is down, the 'defense group' will blind the Titans using the guns provided, the 'offense group' will attack the Titans using the ODM gears, slashing its nape to it's death.

The plan did succeed, with just a little, issue, that was solved immediately.

"I surrendered to Titan..." Sasha uttered in shame, while teary eyed holding the gas cylinder in her hands.

"How can I look in everyone's eyes now?!" She said, pulling her hair in frustration.

"Y/n will most likely to lecture me for this! I don't want to worry her.." She whined, before realization hit her.

"Connie? I haven't seen Y/n this afternoon.. Do you know where she is..?" She asked Connie whose beside her, who just froze in his place.

"It will be better if we talk about this later.... with Armin and Mikasa." He answered, not knowing how to explain it to her, since he knows, she'll be hurt the most. It will be better if either Armin or Mikasa explain it to her.

She nodded in response as they all stood up, everyone was all ready to leave the building, heading to the wall.

"Mikasa?" Armin whispered to himself, seeing Mikasa at a roof in front of the building's entrance, just staring down.

Since she just continued staring down, he went up to Mikasa to know what's she's staring down, only seeing the intelligent titan earlier getting... eaten?

"That Titan..." She muttered, as the intelligent titan just froze in its position as the titans continue to eat its flesh. "They're eating it.."

 _It's body can't regenerate?_ Armin thought, observing the titan closely.

"I thought uncovering the truth about that titan is the key from freeing ourselves from this desperate situation..." She spoke, but kept her eyes on the sight.

"I agree." Mikasa and Armin flinched at the voice, only seeing Reiner, with Annie and Bertholdt with him, with Jean at the side.

"If they just rip it to shreds like that, we wouldn't learn a single thing." He said.

"We should he rid of the titans currently devouring it, and at least keep it alive." He added, as Jean reacted this time, not agreeing with them, again.

"Are you insane, Reiner?!" Jean exclaimed, as everyone turned around to him. "We can finally escape this deathtrap!"

"But what if those Titan could become an ally? Don't you think it'd be a weapon more powerful than any cannon?" Annie spoke, seemed to be agreeing with Reiner's suggestion.

"Our..ally? Are you for real!?" He yelled in disbelief, everyone went silent.

Moments after, a loud crashing noise boomed through the place, as everyone turned around only seeing the intelligent Titan grabs the titans stuck on the other's body before slamming it on the ground, stomping at it right after.

The sight continued, until there were no titan around it.

"Isn't that the abnormal titan that ate Thomas?" Armin spoke, pointing at the titan who passed by.

The intelligent titan, who was getting eaten earlier, ran towards the titan Armin pointed out, biting its nape since its arm got eaten, before throwing its body to the titans who were about to get up as the other intelligent Titan made another weapon— which was a spear— stabbed the titans' nape off.

Everyone froze in shock, them still glued to their places while watching the two intelligent Titans fight the titans, before the white one collapsed, the other one releasing a scream before it collapsed down to, slightly distant from each other.

"What... happened to those two..?" Armin asked, not taking their eyes of the two.

"Looks like they burned themselves up. Whatever, let's go." Jean said sourly, before turning around. "There's no way those monster are on our side. Titans are titans." He bitterly added, turning around as he noticed they weren't listening, still focused with the Titans.

They were watching the thick steam from the titan go off, wanting to know what's really inside it, or it'll just steam off thin air like any other Titan.

Meanwhile, they noticed the other titan don't steam, just out cold laying down ground.

As they watched the steam go off, a loud explosion with a bright light came from the other Titan, making everyone squint their eyes at the blinding sight.

The steam came off from the other titan on the other side, Eren pulled himself out of the Titan's nape, Mikasa being the first one to move jumping down the roof running to Eren without hesitation despite the light blinding everyone else.

Few moments later, the light slowly faded, everyone found the light source, seeing something they _absolutely_ don't, and didn't expected.

You pulled yourself out of the Titan's nape, some fleshes still stuck on your clothes. There was also a noticable slanted holes on your back, the shirt on its part messily ripped off, as some bits of crystals were glued in some part of your skin, making you literally shine.

Losing balance since you were still unconscious, you fell down, as Sasha runs to you before you could, with Armin and Mikasa backing up Eren.

"Y/n!" She shook her head while crying, as she hold you tight, being careful to not hurt you.

All watched the sight, some still trying to comprehend the situation, on why and how You and Eren were the titans who were just fighting earlier, and were supposed to be, gone.

"So...they fought all of this?" Jean spoke, watching the piles of titans' corpse decomposing, yours and Eren's too.

-

_Feeling the cold hard ground you're lying down, you scratched your eyes, the blurry vision still in, only noticing the place you're in._

_You slowly got up, while your head still throbbing as you turned your head around, looking around the area._

_You were in a dark place, room or whatever. There were no completely corners or rounds, since the place was dark, but you can somewhat see paths, you yourself being the light source._

_"So this what hell looks like." You whispered to yourself, as you continued walk._

_As you continued to look around the place, you tried to walk, but seemed like you're just staying in your place, going nowhere._

_"Y/n."_

_You looked around around, finding where the voice came from, but there were nobody other than you in the place._

_The cold breeze gave you goosebumps, as you noticed the back part of your shirt was ripped off in holes, exposing your back._

_"Y/n." The voice earlier repeated, as you turn around again, this time, you saw whose calling your name, but can't clearly see who is it._

_"Who are you?" You asked, as the figure just stood there, in front of you,...slightly fading in and out?_

_What's happening?_

_The silhouette seemed to duplicate, the figure growing more and more as they started to gather around you, the radius between you and them gets smaller and smaller, the reduction of space suffocating you._

_The silhouette stops counting, as silence clouded the area._

_After a few moments, they started to chant your name again, but they're aren't counting anymore, just moving towards you, which was much scariest._

_"What do you want?! Stop!" You panicked as they got closer, as your head started to hurt so bad, and felt like your soul is getting sucked out of your body._

_"Stop!"_

Taking a sharp inhale, your eyes jolted awake after seeing a white flash on your vision. Your head was badly throbbing in pain, and your arms also felt lightweight.

Moving your arms, you heard faint clanging of metals, only seeing that you're chained up, trying to pull your hand out of the cuffs.

Looking around the cell as you held your head, you noticed someone standing with crossed arms, leaning on the wall in front from outside.

"What are you looking at?" You said, seeing the person just staring, which kinda making you uncomfortable.

Looking around, it was pretty dim, but enough to see something with the help of the torches glued on the wall. Since your vision was still kind of blurry, you didn't recognize the person at all, but did looked familiar.

"You're finally awake." The familiar voice spoke, as you scratched your eyes with the back of your hand.

"You're finally awake!" A familiar cheerful voice repeated, echoing through the hallway.

They stood in front of the bars from outside, gently gripping on the bars.

"How are you feeling?" They asked, as you recognized the person.

"My head and back hurts, and my vision is blurry but I'm okay, I guess." You replied, mumbling the few past words as you shifted on the bed.

"What happened?" You asked, as they just glanced at the captain behind them, you recognized the two as Commander Hange and captain Levi from 3 years ago.

"You were out cold for a week." He answered as your eyes slightly widen, before you fully closed your eyes, blinking repeatedly after.

"What happened? Why am I here?" You asked again, knowing fully, as you remembered last time you were awake, you were about to get eaten by a Titan, well what at least happened before you were here.

"Don't you remember anything? Like last things you remembered."

"I was getting eaten, then a flash of light. Then nothing. Loud explosion. Then a Titan attacking Mikasa. I protected her. That's all." You simply summarized the last things you did and saw before you were here.

"You were happened to be a titan, that fought Titans." They stated, which probably mad your headache worse by trying to understand it, or trying to understand how the fuck did that happened.

"What? How is that even possible?" You asked, your voice getting shaky, a thing happens when you're getting too frustrated.

Hange side-eyed Levi, seemed like asking for help, while he just roll his eyes at them. "We have someone who can explain this better." He said with that usual monotone voice of his, before continuing.

"For now, we have someone who knows what to do with you." He finished before uncrossing his arms and walked away.

"Sorry about him." They smiled, after staring ahead for a moment.

After a few moments of _awkward_ silence, you heard footsteps turning around to commander Hange who seemed peeking at someone on the hallway.

"They're here," They whispered, before straightening their posture as you saw captain Levi came in with someone.

"I'm Erwin Smith, commander and head of the Survey Corps." He introduced himself, with his poker face expression that seemed usual, looking right into your eyes.

He was steadily standing between Commander Hange and captain Levi, his hand clasped on his back. His blonde hair was side parted, neatly slicked back showing off his undercut, along with his thick eyebrows standing out as well.

"Y/n L/n." You said, giving back the eye contact.

"In case you're wondering, you're currently at the military brigade's custody, for now until we fix some things." He explained, which somehow enlightened you at the situation you're currently in.

"We only asked for permission to see and talk to you." He added, before raising his hand, a white feather and a crystal between his fingers.

"This was with you. Found in you as you were recovered." He said, as your brain tried to process his words.

_Found in me?_

"From our source, before you saved your friends, I assume, Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager, from a cannon you had these on your skin." He explained as he looked back at the piece of crystal.

"And this," He raised the piece of feather this time, "This is also yours. From someone who clearly saw how you grew wings, before crystalizing it as protection from the cannon." He continued, as you glanced at the white feather with faint stains of blood and then back to him.

"Your back hurts doesn't it?" He asked as you replied with a slow nod, as your roll your shoulders after.

"After the cannon attack, your back was undamaged, so are you and your friends. You protected your friend using the your wings you crystalized." He said, as you were somehow relieved that your friends are safe.

_Why does it hurts if it was undamaged?_

"You back probably hurts because on how rushy it was detached from your back, or on how rushy you uncrystallized it." He basically answered the question you had in mind, which made you think if he some kind of mind reader.

"This power. Your power can help humanity strengthen its. This power along with Eren, will be a great help on regaining humanity again." He said, as you understand and already catched up with all that, but the Eren?

"So, what's you're decision?" He said, making you snap out of thoughts in a second.

 _That's what I'm here for in the first place. To regain humanity in full control._ The first thoughts that came up your mind, was this.

"In any way, I'll help. If I can help this way then I'll do. That's why I'm here, to join the Survey Corps." You finally spoke, looking k the hand cuffs on your wrist.

"Right Captain Levi?" You said in a challenging tone, you directed your look towards him, making the commander turn to the Captain.

"Oh? Is that so?" He spoke, uncrossing his arms before walking towards the bars, leaning in a gap.

"I'll handle her." He said while he turn around, as you just narrow your eyes at him.

"Convey the to the brass later." He remarked, now holding on a bar while looking at the you.

"It isn't that I trust her," He excused, as his hand losses it grip on the bar.

"If she betray or loses control, I'll _kill_ her on the spot." He threatened, emphasizing the word kill before crouching down.

"I assume, you won't do any of that, right?" He blurted out, raising his eyebrow.

You just stared, more like glared, before you got off your bed, the sound of the chains screeching on the ground.

They watched you crouch down in the Captain's level before you leaned your face closer and closer to his, looking right to his eyes, only the small gap left and bars separating you two.

"Right." You reassured with a nod, walking back to the bed, leaving him either confused, flustered, or pissed off. No one can which one.

The commander cleared his throat, along with the tension built up.

"Captain Levi will take responsibility of you, you'll join the Survey Corps with his guidance."


	5. Chapter 5

Quietness clouded the area, as you leaned on the walls, hugging your knees to you chest. The sound of the torches burning through the quiet atmosphere giving you a sort of calming aura on this stressful day. Just waking up in the morning is already stressful, what more this, waking up in a jail.

You peeked at the two military police guarding the prison. They were holding a shotgun stiffly, standing up straight seemed like statues.

You felt bad for yourself. You wanted to see your friends for once, in all these stressful days and situations, seeing them is a relief for you. Just seeing them is already enough. You don't care at all if they kill you after this, you just wanted to see them before that happens at least.

Clearing your throat, you debated on whether to just ignore your thirst or ask for water, ended up asking for one anyway.

 _How the fuck did I manage to talk to a Captain in sort of disrespectful way but can't ask for water? Screw this._ You thought, gaining all the courage you had left, shifting in your seat.

"Can I have some water?" You asked rather politely as possible, or the most polite way you can.

"Know your place, you monster." Was all the guard replied, which made you think what's its connection with your request.

"I just fucking asked for water, you could've said no," You hissed under your breath, frustratingly balling your fist on the blanket.

Monster _. So they think I'm a monster, huh? To the point they had to chain me up like this._ You got amused by your own thought, staring at the cuffs around your wrist, connecting to a chain.

Anyone will do find it offensive when someone calls the monster, of course.

_I wonder what they're doing right now. I hope they're safe. I love them._

"Sorry to keep you waiting." You heard a voice echoed from outside, only seeing Commender Hange outside, accompanied by someone.

"It seems like you're going out!" They said, before getting something, and showed it.

"But you'll have to wear this." They raised a pair of handcuffs, but the smaller and normal ones this time.

One of the guards unlocked the gate, then pointed their guns at you as the Commander immediately reacted, telling them to put down the guns.

"No need to do that." They nervously said, as the two guards hesitantly put away their guns.

They unhesitatingly came near you, which made you relieved since everyone think of you as one, a monster, which you are not, nice knowing that someone still acknowledge you.

"Sorry about that..." They whispered in guilt, while unlocking your chains before putting on the new ones. You just nodded before lowering your head in response, not really in the mood to talk.

Once it's all done, you got out of the cell, looking gloomy as ever, following them as they head to somewhere.

You embraced the quietness, which is probably the last time you'll do. You can think of anything other than your friends, guessing what they're currently doing, wishing for they're safety and feeling sorry for nothing.

"We're here." They said, as you stopped in a large door, about foots taller than you and meters wide.

"Don't worry, it's actually better to not get any explanation in advance." They said, as the two military police walked towards and holding your arms, opening the doors and pushing you inside, not even having to resist at the moment.

As they forcedly pushed you inside, you looked back one last time. "We know it's selfish, but we have no choice but to blindly trust you. Goodluck." They said, as you were completely inside the room.

You looked around the place, the ceiling had some kind of ancient angel paintings. Around you was spots, some occupied by the Military Brigade, Garrison, and the Survey corps and probably some civilians.

Ignoring the dirty looks on you, you felt something pressed on you back, only seeing and police pointing, more like has a gun lightly pressed on your back.

"Step forward." He said sternly, pushing the gun on your back. "Kneel there." Another one came in, pointing at a specific spot on the ground.

Doing as they say, you kneeled down, as you felt shuffles on your back, only seeing a tall metal pole standing steadily, inside a circle around your arms connecting to the handcuffs.

Lowering your head, you let some strands of your hair fell, some sticking on your cheeks, your mind stayed blank as you closed your eyes for seconds.

You shifted your gazed surrounding the place, noticing metal fences circling around you from a distance. Your look stopped on someone. You heaved a sigh of relief the moment you saw Mikasa, Armin, and Eren at the place, worriedly look at you. But since you lowered your head, they don't seem to know that you saw them.

"Well, let's get started." A voice boomed in the area, coming from your front.

His grey hair was neatly slicked back, wrinkles around his small eyes, a pair of glasses along with him, his mustache thick, and beard around his chin.

"Y/n L/n. You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good." He stated, fixing his glasses while reading something on the paper he's holding.

"Is that correct?" He asked, you looked up as your heart started to race. "Yes, sir." You responded clearly.

"This is an exceptional situation. The tribunal will be held under the military, not civilian, law." He voiced out, lowering the paper he's reading.

"The final decision rests entirely in my hands." He declared, tilting his head on the side. "Your fate will be decided here." He added.

"Do you have any objections?" He asked, as you shook your head in response. "No, sir." You answered, lowering your head seconds after.

"I appreciate your perception." He nodded, before continuing. "I will be direct."

"As anticipated, concealing your existence has proven impossible." His words have you a decimal percent off your nervousness, as your heart continued to race in your chest. "We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other than Titan may arise."

"What I will decide is which force will have custody of you. The Military Police, or the Survey Corps?" The judge announced, as you peeked at the side of the Military Police and the Survey Corps.

You mostly saw the Survey Corps' side, since you thought you couldn't stand seeing the military police's face, for what he did was called you monster from asking for water. Of course, you knew it wasn't that big deal, but no one would get pleased when someone call them monster.

In their side, the Survey Corps', there were the commander, Commander Erwin leading the row along with the captain, Captain Levi.

"Then, I ask the Military Police for their proposal." The judge requested, as the said Military Police prepared theirs.

"Yes sir." A military police nodded, getting ready. "I, the military police's commander, Nile Dawk, will present my proposal." The military police's Commander- Nile Dawk- introduced.

"After a thorough investigation on Y/n's body, we believe that she should be eliminated immediately." The commander started, making you silently scoff at his words.

"It's certainly true that her Titan power overcame our previous peril." He continued, shifting his look at you, as you shot back a glare at him.

"However, now her existence threatens to spark a civil war, so we ask her to die for humanity's sake. Leaving all the information she can." The commander stated, as a you were shocked when a priest pointed at you, only coming to respond at his action with a sharp glare, watching him shake as you did.

"There's no need for that! She's an invasive pest! She has deceived the walls that embody God's wisdom! She should be killed at once!" He said hysterically, while accusingly pointing at you.

 _How'd I became a threat?_ You wanted to asked him that badly, but hesitated since here, your words can be used against you, especially the military police, they payed so much attention to you to use your own words against you. They're so dedicated to get you executed. It's too risky to talk.

Few moments of silence passed, the judge spoke, wanting to hear the other side's proposal.

"Order, please. We'll hear the Survey Corps' proposal next." He announced, turning his head on the Survey Corps' row, nodding as a signal to them to start.

"I, the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith will present my proposal." Commander Erwin introduced, his hand clasped at his back as he stood up straight.

"We would welcome Y/n as an official members of our forces, and use her power to retake wall Maria, along with Eren's. That's all." He finished, making your mouth slightly part at the rush.

"Yes sir. With her power, along with Eren's like I said, we can retake wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be." He repeated, after noticing everyone quiet down at the quick proposal.

"I see." The judge nodded. "And where do you plan to begin this mission?" He said in a questioning manner, as he turned his head sidewards.

"Pyxis, Trost Wall has been completely sealed, correct?" He asked turning his head towards Pyxis.

"Yes, and it can never be opened again." He answered, hand clasped behind his back.

"We would like to set out from Karanes, in the east." Commander Erwin stated his answer to the judge's question.

The commander made an imaginary map in his head, mostly focusing on the south-east side of Wall Maria. In there, there was an arrow from the Karanes District-one of the District from the east-bending down to the south, down to Shiganshina-a district from the south.

"From there, we will proceed to Shiganshina." He explained, almost finish with his statement.

"Wait a minute!" A civilian beside Pastor Nick, raised his hand.

"Shouldn't we deal all the gates and walls once and for all? The Colossal titan can destroy the gates, if we strengthen them, we needn't endure further attacks." He suggested, before another civilian called him out.

"Shut up merchant dog!" You shifted your gaze sideways, to the civilian who called him out. "With that power, we can return to Wall Maria! We can not longer include your decisions of grandeur!" He protested, completely not agreeing with eh other's suggestion.

"You talked a lot, pig." Captain Levi spoke, scowling. "Where is your proof, that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates?" He questioned, tilting his head downwards. "The 'we' you're spoke of are those only who you wish to protect, your 'friends' who help line your pockets." He argued back, his arms crossed.

"The people who starve because there isn't any enough land to sow don't figure into the thought of you pigs." He finished, shooting them a glare after.

"We just thought we could survive by sealing the wall gates-"

"Silence! Impious traitor!" Before he could finish, the pastor cut him off, silencing as he did.

"Mere humans altering Wall Rose, walls that were a gift from God?" His spoke as his wallist side started to come up again. "Can you truly see those walls, God's work far beyond human capabilities, and not understand? Humanity is not fit to lay a single finger on those walls." He insisted, everyone in the room staying silent.

As the civilian and the pastor continued to bicker at each other, the judge repeatedly tapped his hands on the table, silencing the both of them.

"You may discuss your personal philosophies and opinions elsewhere." He ordered, before turning to you.

"L/n. Can you continue to serve as a soldier, with your Titan powers, to benefit humanity?" He asked, as your head perked up, looking up to him.

"Yes. I can." You replied back in all honesty. You did accept this offer to train and become a Survey Corps member to serve as a soldier.

"Is Mikasa Ackerman present?" The judge called on, as Mikasa's head perked up to the judge.

"Yes. That's me." She replied, as you took a peek at her from your side.

"It said in this report, that Y/n saved you, Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert from a cannon attack. Is this true?" He asked, as Mikasa lightly nodded at the question. "Yes, that is true." She responded, as she took a quick glance on you before back to the judge.

"I see. It also said here that she tried to kill someone, before she transformed to a titan. Is this true?" Mikasa's eyes widen at the statement, recalling the time you did threatened to kill someone, but the judge seemed to understand it in the wrong way or they reported it wrongly.

She glanced at Rico on her side, being her one of the people who submitted the reports.

"I didn't write anything like that. Lying won't do anything." She insisted, her really not knowing anything about the presented report.

"Yes, it's true, she did threatened to kill someone. But she did it for the civilians who's trapped. She just did it to scare him off. If it weren't her, hundreds of them could've got eaten." She admitted, getting more nervous and pressured, knowing her answer can lessen or compromise the Court's decision, or the people's beliefs.

"I knew it...she nothing but a monster.." You inaudibly scoffed at the words, finding the people's common sense.

"I object." Turning your head around to the voice, you heard the military commander earlier- commander Nile- spoke.

"I believe these comments are colored by her personal feelings." He said, as everyone's head perked up to him attentively.

"About 3 years ago, Y/n',s group were caught doing multiple illegal things underground. She was the gang leader that time." He stated, as you start to sweat nervously, taking a split second glance at the Survey Corps.

 _Where did they get that information? Isn't supposed to be hidden? The only people who knows were the Survey Corps and the...members. Right_.

"Underground was a place of criminals. There, they do illegal things for a living. Is it good to entrust humanity's fate, resources, and lives to her?" He remarked, as you started to hear multiple whispers of agreement from the sides.

"That's right...she's monster and a criminal..." An elder spoke, looking at you in disgust.

"So are them!" Then he pointed at Mikasa, Eren, and Armin, making your head shot up immediately, shooting a intense glare at him, seeing him physically flinch.

"Do we know if they're humans? That's right! Just to be safe, should dissect them!" He said as he pointed at the three, as the others on his side nods in agreement.

"They have nothing to do with this." You spoke, as they turn their head on you.

"What did you just said?" He ask, clenching his fist on the metal fence surrounding them.

"I said they have nothing to do with this!" You retorted back, now yelling.

Taken aback, they stared in silence, as you took the chance to continue. "Call me monster all you want, but don't even try to sympathize them with this!" You yelled, slightly leaning in, the cuffs contacting with the pole with a screeching noise.

"We can't just trust that!"

"If you're covering up for her, it means they're one of you!"

"Shut up!" You yelled back louder, banging your cuffs on the pole, making a loud clang to shut them all up.

"Looks who's talking... Isn't _your_ corrupt government the reason why people do illegal things to survive and some starve to death?" You started to speak up, before shooting your head up to them with a scowl.

 _This is what they wanted, I'll give it to them_. You debated whether to continue or not, but continued anyway. You thought they have to hear this all.

"The people who guard the gates back up, do you know they overprice the pay getting out?" Your eye twitched at the thought, remembering those musty arrogant guards.

"People there are dying of bone and diseases because of lack of sunlight in that shitty place, and can't do anything about it other than wait for and watch them suffer to their deaths." Lowering your head, you gritted your teeth, remembering watching those kids and elders cry out of pain from their sickness.

"We've encountered some military police, we wondered why they were not skilled with the maneuver gear at all hearing you sent them because they're from the top 10." You said, remembering those times you just laugh at them for not being able to catch you or your members either.

"Or are they?" You mockingly furrowed your eyebrows, cocking your head on the side.

"Didn't y'all recruit unskilled trainees? The sad thing about this, is the people knows something, but just choose to ignore it. Well _I_ won't." You insisted, clenching your jaw as you shifted in your place.

"If you'll ask how I know, let's just say I'm not blinded by your high authority, _mister_." You uttered, narrowing your eyes at them for a second.

"What can you say about that, huh?" You finished, before taking heavy deep breaths out of stress and frustration as the whole room was silenced for a solid minute.

"Weapons ready." The commander ordered, signing them to prepare the weapons to attack.

His members didn't move, just staring down...in guilt. His eyes widen, about to say something but the judge interrupted, cutting him off.

"Orders, please!" The judge finally spoke, banged his palm loudly on the table making everyone flinch.

"Sir, I have a proposal." Commander Erwin raised his hand. "What is it?" The judge asked.

"The details of Y/n's Titan power remains uncertain. Making it dangerous." He stated, now lowered his hand.

"Thus, I propose to have squad leader Levi take responsibility for Y/n's control, and embark an expedition outside the walls." Your eyes slightly widen at this, before regaining yourself as he paused, before continuing. "Based on the expedition's result, I'd like you to judge whether Y/n can control her Titan powers and whether she is a boon or bane to humanity." The commander finished his proposal.

"Control Y/n L/n..." He muttered, intertwining his hands atop his table. "Can you do it, Levi?" He asked, tilting his around head towards the captain.

"I can. The problem is I doubt I can do any less." He answered, arms crossed side-eyeing you.

"Then my decision is made."

-

You wiped off the water droplets left on your face using the collar of your shirt, you were inside the restroom for some reason.

For some unknown reason, your nose bled right after the hiring, you supposed it bled because of extreme stress for what happened earlier.

"Y/n? Are you okay in there?" You heard multiple knocks at the door, assuming it was from Commander Hange since they were the one who guided your way to the restroom.

Taking a deep breath, you held the door knob, slowly opening the door as you walked to the other side, quietly closing it.

Noticing you, they handed you a clean towel, before you two silently walked your way to the room the others are in.

"That was really terrible. Is your nose still bleeding?" They asked in concern, as they opened the door to the room, waited for you to enter before they did.

"Yeah, a little." You answered, your voice a little muffled, parting the towel from your nose, checking it having some blood stains before putting it back.

You sat in a couch, as you leaned back your head, you held the towel to your nose since it's still releasing a little blood, while your rested your other hand on your lap.

Tilting your head on the side, someone was standing in front of the window, seemed in a deep thought.

"I'm sorry. But thank to that, we had you returned over us." Commander Erwin spoke, as he came in before silently shutting the door close.

You scrunched your eyebrows as you stared at his figure in front of you in confusion, thinking what he should be sorry about.

"The stress you endured allowed me to play my cards at the right moment. I never thought of you coming at them like that. You spoke for many that no one dared to. Thank you for that." He crouched down to your level, resting his elbows on his knees. "You have my respect. I'm looking forward working with you." He smiled, as your eyes widen at him offering you a handshake.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to that too..." You trailed off, awed being acknowledge by a someone like this, as you gladly accepted the handshake.

In that, they leaded your way to the former survey corps headquarters, as you were now in the forest, riding the horse the scouts gave you.

Feeling a pair of eyes dug up your soul, you looked around catching the Captain's cold stare at you. You didn't know why he was staring at you like that, you only knew it creeps you out.

You requested them if they could let you see your friends, since after the hiring they fetched you up, not having teh chance to talk to them atleast. In answer, they refused you to do so, but explained why they can't let them see you yet.

"As an old castle renovated to be our base, it definitely looks extravagant." Oluo- a handpicked member of Levi's squad- spoke.

He had much appearance that his peers, having more wrinkles for being around the same age of his teammates. He had his light brown curly hair styled into an undercut, going with his small hazel eyes. A cravat was also pulled in the collar of his shirt, matched to the standard scouts uniform, pretty similar to the Captain, Levi.

You did the same, you looked ahead forward, seeing the sight of an seemigly old castle, realizing your almost at your destination.

"But since it's this far away from Walls and river, it wasn't something we needed." He said cockily, as you just nodded in response.

"It was used back then when we were first formed and our spirit were still high. I never imagined we'd keep you in that old decoration." He said which made you roll your eyes, glancing at your back seeing the Captain still staring.

_What's his problem?_

"Don't get ahead of yourself, recruit." He threatened, leaning his face close to yours.

"Excuse me?" You said, raising your eyebrows.

"You maybe a Titan or whatever, but a pissy brat like you under Lance corporal watch-" You fasten your pace, cutting him of since he was leaning close to your face, completely ignoring him biting his tongue in the process.

Few minutes later, everyone arrived at the old headquarters safely. You stayed on your horse for a few more minutes, getting down before hearing familiar voice call you out.

Turning around from where you heard the voice, you saw a figure running towards you, as you recognize the person was...Eren?

He ran faster, opening his arms for a hug a few steps before he reached you. You lightly jolted back at the force, but regaining your balance moments later.

"I'm glad you're okay. How'd you get here?" You spoke in a gentle voice as you lightly tapped your hand on his back, as he rested his chin on your shoulder before breaking the hug.

"Some of captain Levi's members came and picked me up. But they refused to bring Mikasa and Armin with me...." He trailed off, sniffing after.

"Y/n are you okay?" He said worriedly, as you answered with a light nod. "Of course I am. Why I wouldn't be?" You said as you petted your horse, caressing its head as you tightly gripped on the horse's lead rope.

"I'll go for now Y/n. I think the Captain's calling me." He smiled, hugging you once again before dashing back to entrance.

You wished you could spend more time with them, but after all these happenings lately, you think it was impossible, but not at all. Since you and Eren will undergo a special training for sealing Wall Maria, you thought you wouldn't have time to bond with Mikasa and Armin, you you knew they would understand why. That's why you thought of ways you could spend time with them without affecting your training, not wanting to be apart from them with all this.

Ruffling your hair in irritation, you scratched your eyes, before moving forward on helping cleaning the headquarters.

It already looked dirty outside, what more inside? Just the image you pictured inside the castle in your head already disgusting.

As you noticed everyone was already inside, you came in, grabbing a broom from a corner, along with clean towels before finding a dirty room to clean.

You opened the door, seeing Eren cleaning the room with a troubled expression. You quietly walked in, taking a good look in his face before snatching the broom out of his grip.

"Give me that." You said while you grab the broom, leaning it on the wall. "Go clean the room before this. It's less dusty." You said as you slip out a clean towel, tying it around his head to keep some of his hair from falling.

"Use this as mask." You ordered as you slipped out another clean towel, giving it to him after. "Thank you." He smiled, as you nodded and watched him walk out of the room, shutting the door close.

Sighing, you picked up the broom and started cleaning the room. Dusts on both floor and corners, veins glued on the wall, weeds on the brick floor and spider web on the corners also, that luckily didn't actually have spiders.

Starting with the floor, you wore a towel mask first. After you're done with the floor, you proceed with the wall, sweeping the veins out using the broom, then to the spider webs which you just swept using the broom too. For the final, you did some final sweeping before mopping the floor, then you're done.

Coming out of the room, you came to check on Eren, heading to the room you exchanged to clean with him.

"He's not here." You whispered quietly, continued checking on the other rooms.

Checking the last room on the floor, you nearly came in, but got out in a second seeing someone you didn't want to see.

"What are you doing?" You froze in your place before slowly turning around, meeting the one and only captain, with his usual poker face plastered on his annoyingly handsome face.

"Nothing. Finding someone." You said shortly, shrugging. Where the heck is that kid. You thought, ready to head to the other floors until the captain spoke again, making you pause in your tracks.

"Eren is cleaning the basement you two are staying. Go help him." He ordered, while he continued to clean as you turned around again, staring at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"We're staying in the basement?" You questioned, as he paused cleaning before perking his head up to you.

"You two don't know how to fully control yourself. In case you accidentally transform into a Titan, we can quickly restrain you as long as you're underground. " He explained thoroughly, before placing his hand on his hip. "That was one of the conditions give to us in exchange for your custody. Got a problem with that?" He stated, now crossing his arms.

You stared down at him for a few seconds as your eyes were narrowed, your hand lightly clenched into fist before you turn around without saying anything, heading to the other rooms to clean.

Accidentally bumping onto the wall, you held your throbbing head, before ruffling your hair in frustration only noticing you entered a cleaned room.

"Um, excuse me? Are you okay?" An unfamiliar sweet voice came from inside the room, turning around only seeing a ginger haired girl, her amber eyes glancing up to you in concern. She wore the typical scout uniform, with the usual button up shirt along with.

Since you were still holding onto your head, you slid down your hand, resting it to the side. "I'm good." You replied a few moments after.

"I'm Petra Ral." She smiled as she introduced herself, offering her hand for a handshake, as you recognized her as one of the veteran members of the Levi squad.

"Y/n L/n." You introduced back, accepting the handshake as it breaks moments after.

"I think you should rest first, I saw you earlier cleaning other rooms, and it was many." She said, glancing back at the doorways rowed up ahead before pulling out a chair, signalling you to sit.

You hesitated, but eventually sat on it quietly, with the table cloth your unconsciously brought with you along the way.

Few members start to enter the room, as you stood up and helped her light up candles, peeking out the window, seeing the relaxing warm sight of the sun setting.

-

After the candles were all lit up, the seats was occupied by everyone, the meeting started after the captain came in.

"I expect we'll be on standby for a few more days, but I heard there are plans for a large scale expedition in 30 days." The captain announced, slowly putting down his cup to the paired saucer.

"And we'll be joined by new recruits who graduated recently." Eld- a veteran member of the special operations squad, Eld Gin- added, as you immediately thought of your friends, hoping they're doing good this time.

"Are you serious Eld?" Gunther- same as Eld, veteran member of the Levi squad, Gunther Schultz- questioned, his arm leaned on the table.

"That's rather sudden, especially the latest Titan attack has undoubtedly taken its toll on them." He added, his eyebrows furrowed.

"The brats must've lose their backbones?" Oluo said jokingly, smirking before taking a sip from his tea.

"Is that true, Captain?" Petra asked, turning her head around to the Captain.

His leaned his arm at the top of the back of his chair, other fist lightly balled on the table. "I'm not in charge of drafting plans." He admitted, as everyone's eyes were fixed on him.

"But remember, this _is_ Erwin. I'm sure he's thinking much further ahead than us." He stated.

"Well the situation itself is unusual." Eld started, his hand intertwined as he rest his arms on the top of the table. "The route we advanced at the cost of countless sacrifices to recapture Wall Maria was erased in an instant." He finished, side eyeing you after.

"The suddenly, a complete different hope appeared." He now fully turned his head towards you, as the others did too making your nervousness kick in at the number of people.

 _They're thinking of me as a, hope?_ You thought, not knowing how to react, so you just continued to sit steadily with your arms crossed, leaning at the back of your chair.

"I still find it hard to believe, but what exactly it means to transform into a titan, Y/n?" He asked, as you glanced at everyone who was waiting for your answer.

"As much as I wanted to share, I still don't know anything about it. The only thing I can reassure everyone is I will help as much as I and this Titan powers can." You voice out in reassurance, as you watched everyone got satisfied by your response, as you were glad that they did.

"You guys are aware, aren't you? The report covers everything we know now." The Captain said, lifting his cup take a sip.

"Well, I doubt _she'll_ stay put either way." He said, as everyone seemed to know who 'she(they)' was he's talking about. "But she might got too far and ended up killing you." He added, taking another sip of his drink.

"Who 'she'?" You finally asked, the moment you did you heard the door creak, but since it was locked by a half a meter wood, Petra stood up and removed it.

"Good evening, members of the Levi squad." The door was finally opened, revealing Squad leader Hange cheerfully greeted.

"You're early." The captain spoke, as they walked pass him, forward to you.

"I couldn't stay put." They admitted, scooting near your side. "I'm in charge investigating two Titans we captured in the city, and I want your cooperation for tommorow's experiment. I came to get permission for that." They said, as your eyebrows creased in thought. _Experiment_?

You picked up the teaspoon, stirring your drink before answering. "I can't just grant your request like that. But maybe ask _him._ " You declined, pointing your hand at the Captain who seemed was just observing.

"Levi, what are Y/n's plans for tommorow?" They asked the Captain, who was just staring right to you.

Silence clouded the room's atmosphere for almost a minute, before he finally spoke after the time passed, as you started to think he's probably thinking some kind of excuse to now allow you for the experiment.

"She'll clean the garden." He said with the usual serious look that's always plastered on his face, making you wonder if he had any expression more than that.

"It's all settled then! I'll look forward working with you tommorow. I'd like to bring Eren too." They said, grabbing your hand before intertwining them as the actions made you shocked for a second.

You cleared your throat, shifting on your seat before speaking. "What are we exactly gonna do tommorow? I know the experiment part already. But what exactly?" You spoke, wanting more clarification.

"Stop it. Don't ask." Oluo warned, resting his head on his palm, his elbow resting on the table.

"Oh, I knew it. You sure looked like you wanted to know." They said, as the captain quickly got up his seat, exiting the room in no time, the others tailing to him as well, until the two of you are only left.

They pulled a chair from the side, sitting on it before picking up a teacup placed in the middle of the the table, pouring drink into the cup as well.

"First off, we performed same experiments we did in the five other Titans in the past."


End file.
